Living a Lie
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Kagome wasn't really a Higurashi? And what if she found out? KagInuKikyo InuKagSess AU
1. Visions

Summary:

What if Kagome wasn't really a Higurashi? What if her entire life was a lie intended to protect her from her real life? And what would she do if she found out?

Chapter 1: Visions

Her eyes snapped open as they darted left and right around her. She was moving, and fast! It was dark, the skies glittered with the thousands of stars.

_I've never seen so many stars before_ Kagome thought as she attempted to sit up to look around.

Her arms were either pinned to her side, or she was immobilized. Someone was carrying her, bundled in their arms. They were moving fast, she heard the sound of twigs snapping beneath the person's feet as branches were pushed aside. She didn't know nor did she understand how, but she could sense the person's fear and apprehension. The running continued as they entered into a thicker forest, the treetops obstructing the night skies. The person carrying her was getting tired, Kagome could feel it as they began to slow down a bit, and stumble every couple of steps. They were running for their life, and she didn't know why. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but all that issued forth was a cry.

"Shhh, sweetheart please be quiet" a woman's voice pleaded, obviously trying to soothe Kagome.

The treetops parted as Kagome assumed they entered into a clearing. The woman stopped running as she slowly stepped forward.

"Were you followed?" A deep voice – clearly male, asked the woman.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so." The woman replied as she hoisted Kagome up so that she could look over her shoulder. Kagome felt a pressure on her back, which she could only assume was the man embracing the woman.

"Are you sure about this?" The man whispered into the woman's ear.

"No, but do we have any other choice. She'd never be treated right here. She deserves to live freely." The woman cried as they parted.

"You know that she'll be safe there? She's not to know then?" He asked again.

"They agreed it would be best if she didn't, and yes they will protect her and raise her." She replied her tears subsided.

Pulling Kagome down from her shoulders, the woman held her as the two looked down into her face. Kagome stared up shocked as she saw the face of a woman – a priestess from what she could infer, standing beside a male youkai. The man held markings on his face, a crescent moon on his forehead and strips on his cheeks. Looking back at the woman, Kagome felt as if she was looking back into her own eyes. Before she could even decipher the situation the couple parted as the woman began to cry again. Holding Kagome out before her, she stifled a sob as she let go, and Kagome felt her fall into an abyss.

* * *

Shooting up in her bed, Kagome gasped. Her hand flew to her chest as the falling sensation subsided. Looking around, she realized she was in her bed and that it was 5:45 in the morning. Falling back onto her pillow with a sigh she covered her face with her hands.

"MRMMMMMMMM!" Kagome stifled as she grumbled into her hands. "I have to wake up soon anyway" she declared as she hopped back up and jumped out of bed.

Turning behind her she began to make her bed. Finished, she pulled up the bottom of the comforter as she reached between the mattress and box springs. Pulling out a journal she walked over to her desk and pulled out a pen. Flipping through the pages she sighed again as she reached the next open page. Dating her entry she began to jot down the events of her dream.

"The same exact dream again." She mumbled to herself as she flipped through to find the last date she had this dream. "Just two nights ago. They're getting closer together too." she thought as she entered into a reverie.

Her alarm clock blared behind her causing her to jump and scream. Regaining her composure she walked over to the clock and hit the off switch.

"No time to dwell on it now." she declared as she began her normal morning routine.

Dawning her usual school uniform she bounded down the stairs, backpack in tow. Reaching the bottom she dropped her backpack beside the stairs as she entered into the kitchen.

"Good-Morning everyone" Kagome greeted as she hugged her grandpa, messed up Souta's hair and smiled at Inuyasha before turning to help her mother with the breakfast.

While Souta is her younger brother, Inuyasha and her relationship is more than just hard to describe. There he sat, long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and sitting there in his usual black school uniform. The two have known each other as long as they can remember. He's the orphaned son of the Higurashi's closest family friends. Both his parents and Kagome's father died in the same car accident when Inuyasha was just a baby. Inuyasha's family had come to visit the Higurashi's and on the way from the airport their car was hit. Inuyasha survived, but his parents and Kagome's father died on the way to the hospital. Seeing as his only family was the Higurashi's, he's lived with them his whole life.

Up until two summer's ago, the duo had never been apart. Inuyasha had received a chance to study his martial arts abroad and was gone the entire summer. Kagome has never forgiven him for leaving and not bringing back any pictures – his film all got destroyed by the heat.

Kagome and her mother sat down at the table as the group ate their breakfast in peace. As they finished Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta headed out to school. At the first fork Souta took off towards his school as Kagome and Inuyasha continued on.

"Oye!" Inuyasha said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" Kagome replied as she turned to look at him.

"You've been quiet all morning. You're not still mad at me for that Ami misunderstanding are you?" Inuyasha asked concerned as he paused and grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing" She replied with a smile as she shrugged him off and continued walking.

"I know you're lying. I've known you long enough to be able to tell." He called after her, but trailed off as her three closest friends called out from behind them and ran past Inuyasha to her.

"Morning Inuyasha!" The three greeted as they flew past.

_Thank Kami_ Kagome thought as she more than just appreciated her friends' perfect timing. She could always count on Eri, Yuka and Ayumi to arrive just in time to save her from an awkward conversation with Inuyasha. The girls continued to prattle on about the new clothes and boys and such as one more joined the group.

"Morning Tai" Hojo greeted as he walked up beside Inuyasha.

"Morning Hojo" he replied grumpily.

"Ooo, bad morning already? Don't tell me Higurashi-san is still mad at you about Ami?" Hojo guessed as he smirked at his friend.

"I don't know."

"Well if she doesn't forgive you soon, at least keep it up so I'll have a chance" Hojo joked as he nervously laughed at Inuyasha's glare.

"Don't even think about it" Inuyasha threatened as the group approached school.

The day passed uneventfully until lunch. The bell rang signaling lunch as the class slowly began to pack up and head out. Walking up behind Kagome, Inuyasha gasped as he looked down at her paper. Whipping her head around Kagome stared up at him.

"What?!" she asked indignantly as she looked up at him. Seeing as Inuyasha was not even registering her response she followed his line of sight and saw he was looking at her sketch of the faces from her dream. "Okay so I doodle when I get bored, oh no I'm not the perfect student. Sheesh what's your deal?" she asked angrily as she slammed her notebook closed and walked right past him.

Remaining in his spot, Inuyasha was lost in thought a moment before her followed her, still in a daze.

_How the hell could she know their faces? _He thought as he walked on, nearly running into everyone on his way. _I'll have to talk to gramps and Higurashi-san tonight_ He thought as he walked on to meet everyone for lunch.


	2. Secrets

**Hey all, I try to be punctual with my updates, but I'm taking a class now and moving so bear with me if it's a while between posts. Oh and Kagome is not Inuyasha's sister. Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Walking home later that afternoon Kagome was in a complete daze she was so exhausted. She had to stay after on classroom cleaning duties. Grumbling to herself, she kicked a stone on the pathway as she stared up at the shrine steps. 

"Why did the shrine have to be so high up?" she groaned as she began walking up. _And why didn't Inuyasha wait for me today? _She thought as she trudged her way up. _I know he didn't have cleaning duty today, but he normally waits for me. _

Pouting at the thought Kagome silently entered into the house. Hearing murmuring from the next room Kagome walked in as she heard Inuyasha speak her voice.

"What about me?" she asked as the entire room jumped at her voice. Sitting around the coffee table her mother, grandfather and Inuyasha all looked very nervous at her entrance.

"N-nothing. They just wondered where you were." Inuyasha replied, clearly struggling with the words.

"Okay..." Kagome replied as her brows furrowed at his reply. "I'm tired so I am going to take a nap before dinner. Just wake me when it's ready." she added as she walked away and headed up the stairs.

Pausing at the landing, Kagome heard their conversation continue. Curiosity getting the better of her, she tip-toed back down the stairs and crouched along the wall and listened in.

"Absurd! There is no way that could be" her grandpa exclaimed at Inuyasha, keeping his voice at a whisper despite his excitement.

"I saw it with my own eyes. It was them." Inuyasha argued back. "I don't know how, but she was drawing her parents today. Uh, her birth parents" he quickly replied, noting the look in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes.

"Well did you at least ask her what she was drawing?" her mother asked Inuyasha, clearly interested.

"No, I didn't get a chance. She snapped the notebook closed and stormed off."

"There's nothing we can do for now. It could be her powers flaring up. It has happened before when she was younger. Inuyasha I want you to go see Kikyo this weekend and ask her" Kagome's mother finalized as Kagome heard them stand.

A small eep escaped her lips as she scurried towards the stairs. Pausing in his moments Inuyasha turned his head towards the doorway as he called out.

"Kagome?"

Squinting her eyes in frustration, she spun on her heel as she called back. "Yes?"

"Kagome, could you come here dear?" Her mother called as she nervously looked from Inuyasha to her father and back again.

Kagome entered into the room and sat down beside Inuyasha, and across from her grandfather and mother.

"Were you listening in on us Kagome?" Her mother asked rather bluntly.

"Yes I was. I want to know what you were talking about, and now!" Kagome demanded as Inuyasha scooted away, sensing her aura pulsing.

"What do you want to know?" Gramps asked in reply.

"What do you mean my birth parents? What miko powers, I thought you said all mikos died off years ago, and who is Kikyo?" She asked her eyes darting to a different person at each request, finally landing on Inuyasha as her eyes bore a hole in his head.

"Well, I can see this is going to be a long conversation." her mother started as she stood up and walked to the doorway. "Souta!" she called out up the stairs.

"Yeah mom?" he yelled back from upstairs.

"Can you order pizza for dinner, I'm a little too preoccupied at the moment."

"Sure."

"Thank you honey" she replied as she walked back and sat down. Clearing her throat, she sat up straighter as she began. "Approximately 500 years ago, one of the most powerful priestesses in Japan ventured on a quest in search of a cure for an ailment in her village. Along her journey, she entered into the Western Lands of Japan. Each of the four lands were ruled by a powerful demon lineage at that time, you see." she stated as Kagome jumped in.

"If you are going to tell me that legend of Inu no Taisho again you can save it. I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago" Kagome exclaimed, attempting to stand. She was stopped as Inuyasha lashed out his arm and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Inu no Taisho is no fairy tale, if you wish to call him a fake and a fraud then he is a legend." Inuyasha snarled, taking Kagome by surprise.

Sitting back down, she shrank away from Inuyasha as he took up where her mother left off.

"While journeying through the western lands the priestess was attacked by a powerful centipede demon. She valiantly fought it off, but her supply of arrows was beginning to deplete before she had even begun to make a dent in the demon's exterior. Relying on her miko abilities she attempted to purify the demon, but not before being entrapped by it's body. The centipede attempted to destroy the miko, but before he could a powerful demon lord from the lands came onto the scene and defeated the centipede. The woman was knocked unconscious by the centipede and was taken to shelter and care by the demon lord. The herb the priestess was after happened to grow within the lord's territory and he took her to the source to help her care for her village. After escorting her back to her village, the two had fallen in love. Unfortunately, a demon mating with a human – especially a priestess, was unheard of and despised." Inuyasha explained, as his emotions got the better of him and he began to snarl again.

Attempting to relieve his anger her mother interrupted again. "Nevertheless, the two could not deny their love and around a year later they had a baby girl. Undoubtedly this baby was one of the most powerful creature ever born – human or demon. The Inu-demons would not hear of it, nor would the humans. As such, they had to send the baby away to protect it and they had to take her far beyond the reach of those who would harm her." Pausing to regain her composure, her mother gulped as she began. "Using her miko powers, your mother opened a portal from the Feudal era to today using our shrine well. YOU are the daughter of an Inu demon lord and a priestess."

A chuckle escaped Kagome's lips as she took in all the information. Looking around at all their faces, the realization that this was not a joke began to set in. "I'm sorry, I'm WHAT?!"


	3. Run

Kagome lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the events from the night swirled through the mess that is her mind.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, I'm What?!" Kagome exclaimed, clearly freaking out._

"_Kagome, you__ are the daughter of an Inu demon lord and a priestess." Inuyasha said as he reached over and placed both hands on her shoulders to try to settle her._

"_Okay, so let's say that I believe you and don't think you've all flipped. Why does Inuyasha know and why have you kept this from me for so long?"_

"_Well honey," her mother began, but was halted when Inuyasha held up his hand to stop her._

"_Let me" he simply stated as her mother nodded in understanding. "Kagome, please don't be scared, and please don't freak out." he whispered to her._

_Confused, Kagome just looked on in awe as Inuyasha reached up to his necklace – a silver dog in the shape of a crescent moon on a silver chain, unhooking the necklace, he took it off. The necklace shone brightly as it fell limply in his hand. Kagome opened her eyes after the necklace calmed down and gasped at the figure sitting before her. Inuyasha's hair was silver, pointed ears perched on his head, fangs, and claws. _

"_Wha-what is this?" Kagome asked calmly. _

"_Kags, it's me. It's still me." Inuyasha replied looking in her eyes as he reached out his hand to grasp hers. Hurt was evident in his eyes as Kagome flinched at the touch. Pulling back his hand the two avoided eye contact as Inuyasha explained. "I know because I'm half-demon, half-human. Unlike you, I don't have a priestess side to subdue my demon side. I have heightened senses, strength, healing and speed. I had to learn how to control these. You have them all as well, but your priestess training your gramps has been giving you since you were little has controlled them. I had to learn – learn to fight, to defend myself and that's where I really went last summer." _

"_How long have you known?" She asked, not looking at anyone in the room._

"_Since we were four." he whispered. "whenever you went away for the weekend when we were little, every camp you went to that I couldn't go to, I went back. I went to learn to control my demon side."_

"_And what about me?! You got to meet your parents, you got to see the world we belong in, and you got to learn from those who should teach you! Why have I been hidden away here?! Why was I never told?!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the couch to face them all at once._

"_They asked us not to, not until the time was right" her mother replied._

"_Who did?"_

"_Your parents. Not until you began asking about them were we to tell you. They knew you'd return to them eventually, but not until you were ready, physically and mentally. Not until your miko powers were strong enough to protect you."_

"_How can they protect me when I don't even know who I am?" she whispered as she spun on her foot and ran out of the room, tears brimming from her eyes._

* * *

A knock on her door jarred Kagome out of her thoughts. 

"Kagome, can I come in?" Inuyasha's voice called through the door.

"Go away!" Kagome yelled back

"Kagome please." Inuyasha begged as Kagome sat up, swung her feet over the bed and walked over to open the door.

Turning the knob she lightly pulled the door open as she immediately spun on her heels and walked back over to her bed. Crossing her arms, she leaned back and stared at Inuyasha as he entered.

"Kagome, I wasn't trying to deceive you. I was told long ago that we had to wait, but now that you know we can go back sometime soon. I have to go back first and let them all know so they are all there for you, but soon."

"Whatever." Kagome replied nonchalantly. "Just please, leave me a lone." she asked as she laid down on the bed and turned her back to him.

"I understand you're angry, but please forgive me someday." he whispered as he walked forward and kissed the top of her head before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Kagome continued to get lost in her thoughts until she heard everyone head off to bed. Standing she grabbed her yellow backpack and began to throw clothes and things into it. Turning her head to listen out her door again, she opened her window and hopped out onto the roof and into the tree.

_Thank Kami for all those years of self defense training from Gramps_ Kagome thought as she stared up at what she just did. Running off towards the well house she entered and closed the door behind her.

_If they expect me to sit here and wait until they're ready to let me meet my life head on, they're out of their minds._ She thought as she stared down into the depths of the well. _Maybe I'm the one out of my mind. _

Sitting on the lip of the well, Kagome closed her eyes as she pushed herself off. She nearly screamed as she felt herself falling, then instantly she felt like she was floating. Opening her her eyes, she was engulfed by a bright pink light and was transported back to the feudal era.

As the bright light flashed through the well doors, Inuyasha stood in Kagome's room looking out the window.

_I should have known she do this. I've got to go protect her!_ He thought as he ran to his room to grab his Tetsaiga before pursuing her.

The lights faded away as Kagome stood at the bottom of the well and stared up to see the night sky, glittered with stars.

_I'm definitely not at the shrine anymore_ she thought as she grabbed on to the vines and began to climb her way out.

Taking in her surroundings, she found herself standing in the clearing in a forest. Seeing smoke off in the distance, she decided it must be civilization and headed towards it, unknown to her that a pair of eyes watched her movements from the forest.

Walking on through the woods the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end as her pursuer began to catch up to her. Closing her eyes, she relied upon the skills gramps had taught her to listen for her predator. As she heard a twig snap behind her, the creature leaped out at her. Spinning on her heel she turned around holding her hands out as a forcefield erupted from her hands stopping the creature in its tracks.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?!" she screamed as she saw the figure, now plastered to the forcefield.

"Protecting you! Turn around!" he yelled as she let down the forcefield and spun around to come face to face with a nest of centipede demons. "Kagome run!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped between the demons and her.

"I can't just leave you here!" she screamed as demon after demon lunged at Inuyasha and he barely deflected each blow.

"I promised both of your families I would protect you. Now go!" he screamed as the demon caught him off guard and he flew back against the tree.

The demons began to circle in on him, seemingly forgetting Kagome was standing there. As the demons got close to Inuyasha, the leader prepared to strike.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she reached out towards him. A bright light exploded out as a whip of pure energy formed from the tips of Kagome's right index and middle finger nails.

The whip lashed out and wrapped itself around the centipede leader. Gaining the confidence she needed and getting over the initial shock at the appearance of her "weapon", Kagome threw her arm to the side as the demon flew back and slammed into a tree, a burst of energy flowing from her fingers to the demon, purifying it instantly. Seeing their leader killed the rest of the demons rushed towards her. Realizing she could not destroy them all, Kagome's confidence dissipated immediately Erecting her forcefield again, the centipede demons lunged at her. One by one the demons crashed into her shield, and one by one they were purified by contact with the shield.

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing back away from her slightly afraid of her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she let her shield down and stood up.

"H-how did you do all that?" he asked, still in shock.

"I don't know, it just happened. What did I do to them?!"

"You purified them, but with your protective shield and with a whip like the one my brother uses, but yours is pure whereas his is poison."

"Your brother?"

"uh yeah, he's a powerful full demon so he's my half-brother. But only really powerful Inu-demons have attacks like that, powerful full demons." he mumbled as he continued to stare at her.

"It's her miko side." A voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there!?" Kagome called as she raised her hands in defense.

"It's okay Kagome." Inuyasha called as he sniffed the air. "Kikyo, come out."

"So you're the bastard child" she snarled as Kikyo stepped out of the shadows, arrow notched in her bow pointed at Kagome.

"Kikyo, stop!" Inuyasha called as he ran forward.

"She's a loose cannon. She shouldn't have even been kept alive!" she screamed as she released her arrow.

The arrow flew straight at Kagome as it was encased in Kikyo's miko powers. The shot seemed to move in slow motion as it flew towards Kagome and as Inuyasha's heart stopped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review. I really do appreciate feedback it makes writing the story worthwhile when someone (even just one) likes it.**  



	4. Meetings

_The arrow flew straight at Kagome as it was encased in Kikyo's miko powers. The shot seemed to move in slow motion as it flew towards Kagome and as Inuyasha's heart stopped._

* * *

The arrow slammed to a halt as Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should know better than to attack her like that Kikyo." Sesshomaru laughed as he glided back to the ground, Kagome in his arms.

The arrow still vibrated in the tree it slammed into behind them as Sesshomaru flicked his eyes to the side to see it.

"What are you doing here you bastard?!" Inuyasha snarled as he stared at Sesshomaru's arm around Kagome's waist.

"Heh, that's funny. I thought you were the bastard, little brother" Sesshomaru spit back.

"Brother?" Kagome asked in shock as she stared at the gorgeous demon before her.

"Yes, I am Inuyasha's half-brother." Sesshomaru cordially introduced himself.

"How did you know?" Kikyo asked as she stood before them, bow limp at her side.

"Do not insult me miko, I'm not stupid nor am I senseless. I could feel her the moment the well opened up for her."

"And you just rushed right over to her rescue?" she mocked at him.

"No. We sent him." A woman's voice called from behind him. "Kikyo, how could you." the woman asked as she walked out from the shadows and pulled the arrow from the tree.

Kagome's heart stopped as she took in the figure before her. The woman's long dark hair flowed around her, her miko clothing dark blue where Kikyo's is white, and silver where Kikyo's is red. As the woman turned her gaze to Kagome, a gasp escaped Kagome's lips as she stared into the woman's eyes.

"Mother?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru's hand finally falling limply at his side as Kagome stepped towards the woman.

"Yes sweetheart, I knew you'd find us eventually." the woman whispered as she nodded and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Shira, this is not the time nor the place for this." a masculine voice echoed behind her from the shadows. A powerful Inu-demon stepped out from the shadows beside her mother, but she knew immediately it wasn't her father. The markings on his face were the same, but the eyes were different. She couldn't explain it, she just knew he wasn't her father. Kagome's mother, Shira, nodded to the demon as she motioned for Kagome to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, bring Kagome and follow us. We have much to tell her and to discuss." the demon ordered as he walked up behind Shira and prepared to leap off with her.

"He will do no such thing!" Inuyasha snarled. "He will not touch her!" he screamed angry, red seeping into his eyes with each word.

"INUYASHA!" The demon bellowed, clearing the red immediately. "You will learn control and respect! Your brother will bring Kagome with him, and you will follow later."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered by the request.

"You will return to the future and explain the Higurashi family that you and Kagome will remain here for now. After you may follow us back to the Western Lands." The demon ordered as he turned to leave.

"Inu no Taisho?" Kikyo called out, halting the demon in his tracks.

"What is it girl?" the demon, Inu no Taisho, replied with a snarl.

"There have been demon attacks near the village lately, and I was wondering if I might ask for Inuyasha's assistance in eliminating the threat. I believe it would be good training for him" Kikyo requested, her confidence growing as she added the last part.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange between Kikyo and his father while he turned to watch the glances exchanged between Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

"Very well. Once you have finished here, then you are to report to the Western Lands. Is that understood?" Inu no Taisho called over to Inuyasha.

"Yes father." he replied with bowed head as his eyes stole a quick glance at Kagome. Pleading eyes stared into hers as the name Kikyo triggered in her memory.

"_Inuyasha I want you to go see Kikyo this weekend and ask her" _ringed in her mind as she looked at the expression held in Kikyo's eyes as she stared at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, allow the two to speak for a moment so that Kagome may tell Inuyasha anything to say to her family and then follow us." Shira requested as Inu no Taisho scooped her up and took off into the night sky.

"Very well Kagome, you have a few minutes and then we leave." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the woman before him.

His eyes widened as he saw that she was slowly reverting to her normal appearance – silver streaks of hair were leaking into her black mane and her nails were slowly growing out into claws. _So the spell is wearing off now that she's returned_ he mused as he waited.

Inuyasha stood upright as he began to walk towards Kagome, her head bowed and eyes facing away from him.

"Tell them I'll be back once I've found all the answers to my questions. Once I learn the truth, and then I'll decide where I belong." she called over to Inuyasha as she turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm ready to go now."

"Kagome, please wait." Inuyasha called to her, rushing to her side.

"My mother is waiting, as is your father." She called over her shoulder at him, looking up at Sesshomaru as she spoke. "And from what I've seen so far, your father is not a demon to keep waiting" she finished as she stepped towards Sesshomaru and nodded.

At her acknowledgment, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and took off into the night atop his cloud-like mist.

_This woman is very fiery This may be much more interesting than I originally thought_ Sesshomaru thought as a smirk sneaked its way onto his lips.

* * *

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he watched her fly away from him in his brother's arms.

"You know that she's meant for him." Kikyo called over to him from across the clearing. "Why do you even bother to chase after her?"

"Why did you try to kill her?" He snarled back at her over his shoulder.

"Oh come now, don't be like that Inuyasha." Kikyo cooed as she sauntered over to him.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, he immediately shrugged it off as he stormed away.

"Where are you going?" she called, peeved at his dismissal.

"I have to report to the Higurashi family, remember?" He called back.

"Inuyasha! Don't be like that. Don't let her get in between us. Don't forget that summer we shared together." She pleaded as he jumped into the well and was transported to the future. "Damn that wench. She can have our mother's love, she can have that arrogant demon for all I care, but she will not steal Inuyasha from me. I'll make sure of it." Kikyo grumbled to herself as she spun on her heel and headed back to the village.

* * *

**I guess I should have mentioned beforehand that I am not a Kikyo fan. Don't worry, this is not a Kikyo bashing fic either. Please review!**


	5. A New Ally

**I am sorry it took so long for this update. My family and I are moving and I've been really busy these past few weeks. After I get all settled later this week the story should be updated more often. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Kagome shivered slightly as the breeze assaulted her bare legs and arms. _This is what I get for heading out on a journey in gym shorts and a t-shirt._ She thought angrily as she felt something heavy drape across her shoulders.

Looking up she saw that Sesshomaru had removed his outer haori and placed it over her shoulders. The haori was so long that it almost fell to her knees.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Do not take it as an act of kindness, your shivering was starting to get on my nerves." Sesshomaru shot back at her gratitude.

"Well aren't we mister congeniality?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"You will learn quickly that demon hearing is quite attuned and one in your position should mind your manners." he bit back.

"My position?" she asked indignantly as she leaned back to look him in the eye.

"You are untrained, granted extremely powerful, but as Kikyo called you 'a loose cannon'" he replied simply. "If you let your emotions take control you will end up accidentally purifying many powerful demons and getting yourself into a lot of trouble. You may be the daughter of an extremely powerful and well respected Inu Lord, but you are the half-breed child. I'd watch yourself if I were you. Not all demons are as nice as my father and me"

"Yes I can tell. You and your father are such kind souls." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Your temper will get you into much trouble priestess."

"Am I really a priestess?" Kagome asked.

"Elaborate" he commanded simply

Smirking lightly at his command, Kagome continued. "Well priestesses are pure and are meant to protect holy places and not befriend demons. Here I am, the daughter of a miko who went against all teachings and mated, not only a demon, but a demon lord. I am a freak of nature that goes against all common sense. I mean really, how is a demon born with the powers to purify other demons but does not purify herself?"

"You seem to have thought about this for quite a long time." Sesshomaru commented, slightly amused by her logic.

"Not really. I only found out I was half-demon, half-miko and from the past yesterday." she replied simply, looking around to take in the scenery as the sun rose over the mountains.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah. I'd been having weird dreams and then found myself drawing my mother and father in school today. Inuyasha saw them and reported to my family. I was eves-dropping and heard them talking and confronted them. After they told me the truth I decided to run away and come here." She explained "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, I just met you and frankly I don't think you even care."

"You're right. It is no concern of mine" he stated plainly causing her to snap her mouth shut and pout.

"So why did you save me anyway?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I was sent to retrieve you for our parents, and letting you die would have put a damper on things now wouldn't it?"

"I guess so." she replied as her head snapped to the side, the sound of a scream in the distance catching both their attention. "I don't suppose you care about that either huh?"

"That I care about. We are in the Western Lands." he replied sniffing the air as they pursued the sound. Snarling he began to speak again. "Stay back when we land, grab the woman and get clear of the area. A powerful demon has infiltrated our territories and attacked a human. I will not stand for this." he informed her as he sped.

Landing the pair took in their surroundings. A woman lay off to the side in the clearing, clearly unconscious as the demon approached her form. The clearing seem to have been made by the brawl, a giant boomerang lay discarded far behind the demon as he paused sensing the duo. Turning to stare them down his gaze sent a chill down Kagome's spine. He was a humanoid like Sesshomaru, but much uglier. He stood at least a foot taller than Kagome, long purple hair pulled into a braid behind his head. Picking up his staff he stood and smirked at the pair.

"The great Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands, traveling with a half-breed bitch. What, do you share your father's affections for humans as well?" The demon mocked as Sesshomaru snarled in response.

"You have a lot of gall coming into the Western Lands, panther demon." He barked back as he slowly approached and Kagome moved slowly along the side to approach the woman.

"Just passing through. This exterminator thought she could protect this village and take me out. Foolish human wench." The demon defended as Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin.

"You will pay for even entering our lands." Sesshomaru threatened as he launched at the unnamed demon and the two entered into combat.

Avoiding the fray Kagome ran forth to the woman's side as she inspected her form for injuries. As the battle raged trees began to get hit from the attacks around them. Erecting a forcefield around the pair, Kagome attempted to revive the woman. The woman's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Kagome, taking in her surroundings. Jumping away she screamed.

"Get away from me demon!"

"Demon?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her hands and saw claws and felt her tongue through her teeth and felt fangs. "What's happening to me?" Kagome whispered as the woman shot up and ran out of the forcefield.

Dashing towards her weapon across the field, the panther demon saw her and took the opportunity to lash out at her.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed as she reached out towards her. The woman froze in her tracks, unable to dodge because of her injuries. In a heartbeat Kagome's whip came to life again and wrapped around the woman's waist. Pulling back, the woman was pulled out of danger thanks to Kagome. As soon as she was safe the whip vaporized immediately.

"A pure whip from the half-breed?" the demon whispered astonished. "It can't be her."

"Well you won't live long enough to find out now will you!" Sesshomaru bellowed as he slashed through the demon with his sword. As the demon fell dead, Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and walked over to Kagome. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kagome asked, bewildered

"That whip. It was pure energy, not like that of a demon. It would have purified any demon on contact."

"I'm not sure, it's the second time I've done it though. I don't mean to, it just happens." she explained as the woman walked towards them.

Bowing, the woman took the two by surprise. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"No thanks are necessary woman, The panther demon should not have been in these lands to begin with, and that's beside the peace treaty between humans and demons in these lands."

"I am Sango, a demon exterminator from the palace village." The woman introduced as she remained bowed.

"Demon exterminator?" Kagome asked confused.

"If ever the land was to go to war with a neighboring territory, the humans and demons alike would need to fight to protect the lands." Sango explained as she stood and stared into Kagome's eyes. "What the demon said before he died," Sango began as Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Forget what you heard. It would be wise."

"Yes sir. I will speak of it to no one." She apologized immediately.

"Sango was it?" Sesshomaru asked as he motioned her to stand.

"Yes sir."

"You said you live in the palace village, did you not?"

"I did."

"Then we should be off, it will be a longer journey on foot." He stated to Kagome as he motioned for

them to follow.

"Oh no sir, please. You must have some business to attend to. Go on ahead." Sango attempted to plead with Sesshomaru.

"You are injured woman, exterminator or no you would not be able to defend yourself against even the lowest demon."

"Thank you milord." Sango replied, bowing once again as they headed off towards their destination once again.

* * *

**And another member of the group joins in. Bear with me while I still get the story off the ground. Oh and no there will not be a Shippo, I don't really like writing him and when I do I don't usually give him any meaningful dialogue. **

**Please review!**


	6. Arrival

**I'm sorry this took so long, I really do like to be more prompt with updates. The whole unpacking and settling in is almost done so I should be back to normal soon enough. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the story!**

* * *

"So she went back, I'm not surprised" Mrs. Higurashi said after Inuyasha explained everything to the family.

"Onee-chan will come back right?" Souta asked, staring up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"She said she would squirt. I'll make sure she does, if that means I have to pick her up and drag her back myself." Inuyasha promised as he reached down to ruffle the boy's hair. "I wish I had more to tell you, but dad and Sesshomaru took her back to the Western Lands and left me here for now."

"You should be heading back so that you can get back to our girl and take care of her." Mrs Higurashi said as she stood to hug him goodbye. "Bring my baby girl back to me, Inuyasha" she whispered as she pulled away, a sad smile lingering on her lips.

"I will." He promised as he turned and ran out of the room and back to the well house. _I just hope she'll forgive me. _He thought as the darkness enveloped him before a bright pink light flashed.

* * *

The trio exited the forest as dawn was just approaching. Kagome gasped as she took in the sight before her. The trio entered into a village where Sango expressed her appreciation again and asked Kagome to come visit her in the village sometime before bowing and taking her leave. The "village" was the size of a small city in the future. It completely encircled the castle that stood towering in the center. A large wall encompassed the castle, along with a barrier that Kagome could sense – much to Sesshomaru's surprise. The castle had four main entrances and a few secret ones that Sesshomaru instructed her about – one of which was their entrance in.

"Why do we have to take a secret entrance?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru led her into an underground tunnel.

"We cannot alert everyone to your presence. That is also why we arrived so early in the morning, your clothing would have given you away in an instance." He explained, eying her clothing in disgust. _So disgraceful_ he thought as they continued on.

"Why can they not know?"

"All of your questions will be answered by your parents soon enough --- woman." Sesshomaru bit back, stumbling over what to call her for a moment. _She's not a priestess, and calling her a half-breed would be disrespectful – let alone make father very displeased with me._ He grumbled to himself as he continued their trek in silence.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Sesshomaru extended his right arm above his head as he traced a figure on the stone wall before them. The figure illuminated as the shape of a crescent moon. The wall separated as a set a stairs sat before them.

"We're here." he said as he stepped to the side and motioned for her to go on ahead. Kagome mentally subdued the butterflies in her stomach before ascending the stairs to a dimly lit room.

* * *

Inuyasha leaped out of the Goshinboku as he stretched and looked up at the sky. The sun was just rising above the horizon, signaling it was still early.

"I see you wake much earlier than you used to." Kikyo mocked from behind the tree as Inuyasha spun on his heels at the sound.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha thought as he stood his ground away from her.

"Is that anyway to greet me after all this time?" she cooed as she walked towards him.

"All this time?! Did you forget about last night when you tried to kill Kagome?!" Inuyasha raged as he pushed her away from him.

"I told you. It was for the best. She's a lose cannon, a disgraceful priestess half-breed." Kikyo ranted, immediately regretting what she had said.

"Half-breed?" Inuyasha whispered as he closed his eyes momentarily. "I see you haven't changed a bit from the first time we met. I was stupid to think you had." he snarled as he turned away and headed towards the village.

"Inuyasha wait. I didn't mean it to come out like -" Kikyo tried to plead as she followed behind him.

Cutting her off, Inuyasha came to a halt as he called back at her "You told my father there was work for me to do in the village, correct? Let's get it over with so that I can go back where I belong."

Leaping off into the treetops, Inuyasha rushed on to village ahead of Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, you idiot." Kikyo whispered as she shamefully bowed her head and followed behind him.

* * *

"You made it!" Shira exclaimed as she leaped up from her seat and rushed to Kagome as soon as her head appeared out of the floor.

Entering into the room, Kagome's breathe hitched in her throat. The room was gorgeous, to say the least. There were candle fixtures hanging along the walls, a very dimly lit room, no windows – obviously hidden well within the center of the castle. Turning to look for Sesshomaru, Kagome was shocked to see him walking out from what seemed to be a solid stone floor. Dark ebony colored furniture sat scattered across the room – a desk, many chairs, a couch, etc. Some of the walls were covered in ornate tapestries while the rest were covered in shelves of scrolls.

"Let us get you bathed, changed, and fed. Then we will talk" her mother instructed as she ushered Kagome out before she could even peep. Looking back quickly before she left she saw Inu no Taisho enter through a tapestry, followed by another male demon lord. The two were coming to speak with Sesshomaru, Kagome assumed as her mother led her down corridor after corridor.

* * *

"Did you have any problems on your journey?" Inu no Taisho interrogated Sesshomaru as soon as they were alone.

"Only one. A panther demon ventured into our territories and attacked a local woman. She is a demon exterminator from the village. Her name was Sango I believe, I think she is one of the royal guards." Sesshomaru explained as the three men settled around the desk, maps strewn out on it.

"Did the demon identify Kagome?" The third demon asked as he finally spoke. The demon stood equal in height to both Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho. His long silver hair tied in a light pony tail at the base of his neck. Both demon lords wore a simple kimono and hakama pants. Inu no Taisho wore a red hakama with a white kimono, while the unnamed lord wore a silver kimono with a dark blue hakama.

"He did, but he did not survive the battle to tell a soul. I feel the woman may have recognized her, but knew her place to hold her tongue about it." Sesshomaru answered.

"We cannot let Shin find her here." The demon lord stated outright as the other two nearly nodded in agreement.

"If Shin were to find her in her present state, she would be unfit to defend herself. The efforts you and Shira took to protect her would end up being for naught Hiroshi-san" Inu no Taisho reminded as the two older men turned to gaze at Sesshomaru.

"What is it you want from me?" Sesshomaru asked immediately. "I am not a baby-sitter, nor am I her betrothed anymore. We made that deal long ago father!" he bellowed at their insinuation.

"We made our deal, and we will keep to it Sesshomaru. You do not have to mate with Kagome, you are free to find our own mate. I am not suggesting you baby-sit her, I am suggesting you train her to protect herself. Perhaps teach her to control that whip of hers that Shira told us about. Shira will cover the miko training, and perhaps this Sango woman would be a fine companion to train Kagome to use a katana or kodachi. She will learn to defend herself, she has to to survive here." Inu no Taisho explained as the two other men nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I will do my best to train the woman, but no on must know she is here or else word will find its way back to Shin. That worm has his eyes and ears everywhere." Sesshomaru agreed as the men settled down to create a plan.


	7. Truth

Shira ran back and forth, fussing over Kagome's hair and clothes and appearance, while Kagome stared dumbly at her reflection, taking in all the pampering. Servants helped to bathe her, clothe her, and do her hair, while her mother stood back and gave directions. Now the servants were gone, but Shira was insistent on adding a few touches.

"Done!" Shira exclaimed as she stood back to take in Kagome's appearance.

Kagome stood before her, clothed very similar to her own, just the colors were slightly off. The hakama had the same silver color, but the kimono was more of a dark purple shade, similar to the markings on Sesshomaru's garments. Her hair was left down with the exception of two small portions. The two pieces right on the sides of her face were twisted to form string like forms and then tied together at the back of Kagome's head.

"Come now, your father will be waiting." Shira said as she walked over and lead Kagome out of the room.

Walking back the way they came, Shira led Kagome to the doorway that held the three men inside. Knocking lightly until she received an answer, Shira motioned for Kagome to enter first. Entering in, the three men paused their conversation and looked up at the women.

"Perhaps we should take our leave." Sesshomaru suggested as Shira walked Kagome right up to Hiroshi.

"No, please stay. Our lives have always been intertwined with yours, you are as much a part of this as we are." Shira interjected.

"My beautiful Kagome." Hiroshi whispered as he stepped forward and embraced Kagome.

"Papa?" lingered in the air as Kagome embraced her father back and tears brimmed in her eyes.

As they parted, Hiroshi walked her over to a couch as he motioned the rest to follow. The group sat in silence as everyone gazed upon Kagome. Unsure of what they expected, she nervously stared at her lap until she decided to break the silence.

"Why?"

"Well that is quite a vague question." Hiroshi said with a smile as Shira reached over and placed a hand over Kagome's to help alleviate some of her unease.

"Why send me to the future?"

"We didn't want to sweetheart, please know that" her mother pleaded as Kagome looked her in the eye.

"I know. I could tell that from the look in your eyes right before you dropped me into the well."

"And how would you know the look in their eyes?" Sesshomaru interjected, disturbing this family moment.

"I saw it, when I was a baby and in my dreams that haunted me my whole life."

"It's your miko powers. They were calling you back to us sweetheart." her mother explained, pride emanating from her

"I know. My mother – eh, Mrs. Higurashi told me" Kagome corrected with a faint smile.

"She is your mother, just as I am. It is alright."

"So I guess it's time we explained" Her father said in a solemn voice.

"Hiroshi, must we get into that now? We were having such a nice conversation."

"She asked Shira, she has every right to know the dangers she faces here."

"Dangers?" Kagome asked, looking her father in the eye – nervousness, but determination held within.

"Yes, I'm sad to say that your life here, if you choose to stay, will be very dangerous." a sigh escaped his lips as his eyes were squeezed shut for a moment.

"From humans and demons alike." Kagome stated outright, surprising evident on everyone's faces except Sesshomaru who was stoic as always. "Mom explained that too, as did everyone as soon as I've arrived." averting her eyes she stared down at the floor, regaining her composure before looking up to continue. "Not everyone was pleased to see me and Inuyasha arrive. Sesshomaru," turning to stare into his eyes "you and Inuyasha were obviously not pleased to see one another, and it's more than just a sibling dispute, I can tell. And mother" turning to gaze back upon her parents, "I'm sorry, but Kikyo did try to kill me. She referred to me as the 'bastard child' before attempting to kill me. Not to mention Sango's fear of me just by looking at my fangs and claws." she prattled on as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Shhhhhh, I know it's overwhelming" Shira soothed as she leaned over and embraced Kagome, and Hiroshi reached his hand from Kagome's other side and began running it through her hair.

"Not everyone has come to accept humans and demons together yet." Hiroshi explained "The Sango woman should have known better, being a resident of our lands, but seeing as she was just attacked she had every right to be afraid. Kikyo is still upset your mother even loved me, let alone mated and had you."

"And as for Inuyasha and me. It is merely a sibling rivalry, I promise you that. He is the younger brother, I am the elder. I was raised here, where humans and demons live in peace, where half-demons are not as rare, but still unheard of in a Lord's lineage."

"Regardless of the peace here, Sesshomaru is right. It was unheard of for a demon lord to mate a human." Inu no Taisho interjected "Let alone two."

"Your danger does not lie with humans, nor does it lie with most demons Kagome" Hiroshi explained as Kagome calmed down and sat upright again. "Your real danger lies with Inu Lords. You will be required to show them the same respect as you should in their presence, not to be distrusting, but at the same time stay on guard. Some were displeased by Takai and my choice to take a human mate, especially Takai."

Kagome turned to regard Inu no Taisho as her father spoke of the two of them.

"But why?"

"We are demon lords" Takai explained. "We are expected to continue the proud lineage despite the peace and changes in culture. My first mate, Sesshomaru's mother died protecting our lands and our honor, and it was a disgrace for me to take a human as a new mate. Not long after Inuyasha was born," closing his eyes to pause he took a deep breath as he continued, "a few demons illustrated their displease by attacking his mother. Not long after, she too died from the injuries."

"Your mother was in danger as well, seeing as you were to be born not too long after. But she and I had other plans. Luckily for Shira, she is a powerful miko and could protect the two of you. But originally, my first born daughter was supposed to be Sesshomaru's mate. A way to ensure the Inu Lord line would continue as powerful as ever. The power you would bring to the line was no question" a proud smile graced Hiroshi's features as he spoke of Kagome's powers. "but the human blood was. We all knew how dangerous it would be for you and Inuyasha to grow up here. We could never watch your every step as children, but once trained you could live here and protect yourselves, prove yourselves just as strong and proud as any full demon."

"So we sent you both away." Shira finished. "We sent you far beyond their grasp, knowing your demon and miko would not allow you to stay away forever. I could subdue your demon, I made your miko side more dominant with a spell, that way you wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone. Without a demon threat, your miko powers would not lash out at anyone, so you were safe."

"Unfortunately, my little brother was another story" Sesshomaru added. "We tried, but there was no way to subdue his demon side. His senses, his strength, they were all apparent. We could hide his physical features, but his senses would cause him trouble and pain. That is why he knew, and why he had to return before you. He had to learn to control his demon side in order to remain by your side."

"I guess that all makes sense, but I don't understand why I couldn't know."

"Kagome dear, what was the first thing you did once you knew?" Shira asked with a smile.

"I packed a bag and ran away here."

"Exactly. We knew you would want the truth, you would want to know and we could not risk you being harmed when you were little. You had to be strong enough to protect yourself, and for that your miko powers would need to grow strong enough for you to remember us."

"So now what happens to me?"

"That is up to you."

Kagome paused as she took a moment to deliberate, "I want to stay, at least for now."

Smiling, Hiroshi spoke first. "Then you will need training."

"Training?"

"Training. You need to learn to control your unique purifying whip, your other miko abilities, and learn hand to hand combat to protect yourself."

"Alright, how and when do I start?"

Surprise was evident on all their features as they stared into the eyes of a strong and determined demon and miko.

"I will train you to use your purifying whip" Sesshomaru announced in the silence. _Perhaps she will not be as bad of a pupil as my little brother was._ A smirk lingering on his features.

"Your mother will train you to use your miko powers" Hiroshi continued "and the demon exterminator you rescued, Sango I believe, she will teach you to fight. You will begin tomorrow morning with Sango. She will come to the palace to get you and then the two of you will go from there."

Standing, Shira reached her hand down to Kagome. "Tomorrow it is, but for tonight you are my little girl. I would like to spend the day with you if that's alright."

"Of course it is." taking her hand, Kagome stood and walked out with her mother.

"We will see you all for dinner of course." her mother called as they exited the room.

"You never mentioned Shin." Sesshomaru stated, not as a question, but as a statement.

"There was no reason to alarm her nor to give her a preconceived notion of him. We do not know that he will harm her" Hiroshi explained as the men stood and returned to the desk.

"He will. After I refused his daughter, he will surely want to ensure I would not take your daughter as my mate."

The two older men shared a knowing gaze as Sesshomaru stared at the papers before them.

"Since you are so concerned about the girl's safety, perhaps you should watch after her son."

His head snapped up as he stared into his father's eyes "I thought that was Inuyasha's duty."

"Well as you can see, your brother is not here yet. Besides, he will be busy with more training of his own once he arrives. As you know, he has yet to master the Tetsaiga. He will have to master that weapon before he is in any shape to protect her from Shin."

"I will do as you ask for now father, but as soon as he is ready Inuyasha will step in."

"If that is what you wish, then when you feel him ready you let him know."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I hit a bit of writer's block and had a few personal issues preventing me from writing. I hope to be updating more often, but I am very sorry for the delay. Please review.**


	8. Comrades

Inuyasha leaped down from the rooftop as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"This is not the work you told my father you needed me for." Turning to stare at Kikyo standing off to the side. "Or was that all just a hoax to get me to stay here?"

"Inuyasha, you know how hard it is to maintain the village. No one here can cut the trees and mend the rooftops as efficiently as you can and with the rainy season fast approaching it was necessary for your help. Besides, there are demon nests in the forests near the area we were cutting trees down from."

"Yeah whatever." Walking away he bounded back into the forest to retrieve another bundle of wood to continue working.

Shaking her head with a smile on her lips Kikyo whispered to herself. "Why can't you just let down your wall for just a little while, even to just me."

* * *

Walking through the fortress, Kagome's breath hitched at every twist and turn. There were gardens everywhere, humans and demons – full blooded and otherwise, everywhere. They were workers, they were nobles, they were citizens. The fortress was opened to all and many of the local villagers worked within the grounds. Walking out into the large garden areas, the walls fell behind them as they entered into an enormous grassy area.

"What is this place?"

"It's a training ground for self-defense, demon training, miko training and exterminator training."

As if on cue, Kagome saw a group of individuals off into the distance, dressed in similar clothing to Sango. As she and her mother got closer she noticed Sango within the group, sitting off to the side – her injuries still impeding her movements and clearly annoying her.

"Would you like to go over there?" Shira asked as she saw Kagome's line of sight.

"I wouldn't want to disturb them."

"Well seeing as Sango will be your new teacher, perhaps we should go meet with her. She doesn't seem to be busy right now anyway, perhaps she would welcome the interruption." Shira steered Kagome towards the group and they halted their training as they approached.

Seeing them heading over, Sango stood and motioned the rest to continue their training.

"Lady Shira" Sango greeted with a bow as the pair approached. "I apologize, I never caught your name before." turning her gaze to Kagome.

"Kagome. I will be your new pupil it seems."

"Tomorrow morning. I look forward to it."

"Will you be alright teaching me with your injured leg?"

"We won't be doing much combat tomorrow, it will be mostly just figuring out what fighting style and weapon you are best suited for, and I hope this leg will be back to normal very soon." Sango replied, clearly upset at her injury.

"May I?" Shira asked, motioning towards her leg.

"Oh, of course. Thank you ma'am:" Sitting down to allow access to her wounds, Shira opened the bandage to examine the wound.

"It seems to be a simple gash. If you allow, I could collect some herbs from my garden that will aid in the healing process and help you get back on your feet sooner."

"Thank you, but really it's not necessary. I'll be fine in just a few days."

"Please, it would be my pleasure. You are helping my daughter after all, allow me to help you." standing Shira smiled down at the girls. "Why don't you two get better acquainted, I'll return shortly"

"So Sango, what is that weapon you use?" motioning to the boomerang planted into the ground nearby.

"It is called Hiraikotsu. It is a giant boomerang my father made for me out of the bones of demons we hunted."

"Hunted?"

"There are demons unlike our Lords here in the Western lands. Granted other lands do have demon lords of other tribes, but there are also those creatures that are more beast than human. They have very little intelligence and are very vicious. My fellow exterminators and I are paid to hunt those demons, to exterminate the pests wherever they cause trouble."

"My lady Sango!" a voice called from far off, causing Sango to roll her eyes as she turned to look. A young man around their age or older approached. Dark robes, gold staff, clearly a monk or priest.

"Here comes a more local pest." Sango mumbled to Kagome as she closed up her bandage and stood to greet him. "Houshi-sama, what brings you here today?"

"Why my lady, I heard that you were injured." he replied, taking her hand in his own, causing Sango to blush and Kagome to stand by nervously. "Pardon me. I am Miroku, a local monk from the village" dropping Sango's hand and turning to gaze upon Kagome.

"Kagome I'm -"

"She's my new pupil" Sango cut in.

"Pupil? Pardon my curiosity, but are you not an inu-demon?"

"She is, but she was not trained to fight earlier in life, she will be taught combat by me and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Since when does he take pupils?"

"Since he was requested by my husband." Shira replied as she walked up to the group.

"Lady Shira." Miroku bowed in respect.

"Hello Miroku, what brings you to the fortress today? Checking on Sango again?" a smirk gracing her lips as Sango turned away and blushed again, Miroku smiling in reply with a slight nod.

"But of course Lady Shira. I heard that my lady was injured on her latest hunt."

"Well she will be fine soon enough." turning to speak to Sango, smile still gracing her lips "Sango dear, you must sit back down so I can treat your leg." 

Shira ground the herbs down into a paste with her pestle. Reaching down to gather some in her hand, a light pink shimmer seemed to seep into the paste as she applied it to Sango's wound and re-bandaged her leg.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, clearly curious.

"Miko powers, it will help to enhance the healing properties of the herbs. You will learn to do the same soon enough."

"Miko powers? But Lady Kagome is an inu-demon why would she have miko -" cutting himself off, Miroku merely stood and stared from Kagome to Shira and back again. "My apologies Lady Shira. I should learn to hold my tongue better." he bowed as he turned to Sango. "Lady Sango, I will come by later to check on you again." bowing to the group he turned and took his leave.

"What did he mean by that?"

"Perhaps we should continue on our tour Kagome. Sango we shall see you tomorrow morning and if you need I will apply more salve to your leg."

"Thank you Lady Shira and Kagome I'll see you early tomorrow."

Standing, Shira guided Kagome off and away from groups of people. Heading off to the side of the clearing, Shira opened a gate and led Kagome into a small herb garden – clearly Shira's private garden. Continuing on in silence the pair approached a small hut that Shira pulled the door hanging open and motioned Kagome in. Preparing tea, the two sat and shared a glass of tea before Shira broke the silence.

"People know of you. People know of your legacy, of your powers, of your birth – the birth that should never of happened. Villagers excitedly await your return, some demons await your return to welcome you back and others to destroy you. In the Western lands half-demons and even less are common and accepted, but it was not always this way. Humans and demons did not always exist in the peace that they do now. Mixed blood began many many years ago, but never in families such as ours – the demon Lords. Like your father said, not everyone was pleased at your and Inuyasha's births. Miroku and Sango both know, and both seem to respect you and be villagers that wished to one day meet you. The know that spreading the word of your return could be hazardous to you, especially when they know that you still need training."

"Are you saying I can't trust anyone besides our family and Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru?"

"No of course not. You can trust those in the fortress, you can trust many people, and from what I can tell, you can trust Sango and Miroku. Sango seems to like you and from what I see, wishes to protect you and help keep you safe. Because of that, I believe Miroku will respect our wishes to keep you safe for now and will keep your secret as well. As for your appearance, it will remain as it is. You merely look as though you are a half-demon or even less. So long as no one knows you are a miko as well, you will be fine."

"What do you mean, my appearance?" gazing down at her hands her eyes widened as she saw dark purple stripes had appeared on her wrists. "What is going on?"

"I placed a spell on you when you were an infant, it suppressed your demon side, but the more you are back and the more you used your powers the more it faded. Your powers are growing and dispelling the spell. The marking on your wrists and the silver streaks in your hair are the markings of an Inu demon. The features would be more prominent if you were a normal hanyou, but because you are a priestess as well you have two very powerful sides combating to take control."

"So am I safe? Will everyone know who I am?"

"No. To the world you are merely part Inu demon, but to your new friends and comrades you can be yourself."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, I'm sorry my updates are so far in between. I'm working on my punctuality. Please review.**


	9. Past, Present and Future

Inuyasha watched the sun set from his perch atop a villager's roof, all huts successfully repaired and his job here completed.

Not bothering to look down, he merely spoke as if to no one "I'm leaving in the morning."

"What why?! Inuyasha please, stay a little longer. We haven't seen each other in ages."

Hopping down he dusted himself off and stood face to face with Kikyo.

"I have to go back, go home, it's where I belong."

"You're a half-demon, they sent you away long ago. How could you belong there?!"

"They sent me away to protect me!" turning away in frustration he spoke down at his feet, calming his voice before continuing at a normal level. "You have to understand. They are my family, and Kagome is my family. I have to go check on her, make sure she's fine, and try to make things right with her again. I can't let things stay the way they were when she left." taking a deep breath he turned his head to look back at Kikyo "I'll come by in the morning to say goodbye."

As he walked away towards the forest tears welled in Kikyo's eyes as she called out.

"Why do you chase after someone you know you can't have and isn't meant for you?"

Pausing in his step he stared straight ahead "She's meant for no one. That deal was broken long ago, you know that and I know that. Why bring that up now?"

"Why chase after her? Why fight for her? Why fight when I am right here, waiting?"

"We both know why. Don't tell me you forgot what happened when we tried being together before? I didn't"

"Inuyasha please!" running towards him she grabbed onto his sleeve as she turned him to look her tearful eyes. "Please, give me another chance. We were both young and I was stupid."

"I just, I don't know. I'm sorry." prying her hands off his sleeve he turned away and jumped off toward the forest.

Kikyo stood where she was, watching his figure disappear into the trees, tears falling freely down her cheeks and her memories haunted her. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she merely whispered to herself.

"How could I have been so stupid and hurt you so badly. I don't blame you for hating me, but I'll keep waiting for you."

* * *

Unable to sleep, Kagome woke early – long before dawn, and decided to get ready to take on the day. Climbing out of her bed she got herself dressed in her kimono and haori before turning to make her bed. Fixing her hair into a ponytail she examined her reflection before exiting her room. Remembering the path she took the day before she maneuvered her way through the halls and out the training grounds. Taking a deep breath of fresh morning air she walked out into the open a little before sitting down to stretch and relax. After her stretches were over the sun was barely beginning to peak its way over the horizon.

"You're up early"

Jumping at the voice, Kagome whirled around and smiled as she bowed in respect. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's not necessary to address me as Lord, you too are of noble birth Lady Kagome."

"Well in that case, Sesshomaru" she replied, pausing to emphasize his name "you should drop the Lady when you address me as well."

"Fair enough." walking forward to stand beside her he gazed off at the sunrise before finally speaking "What brings you out here this early?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I have my first session with Sango-chan here in a few hours. I just thought I'd get some fresh air and clear my mind."

"I expect there is a lot on your mind these days."

"I don't want to bore you. I'm sure we clarified before it is not your concern, nor do you care." a smirk gracing her lips as she imitated Sesshomaru.

"I will be training you as well, and your powers are well linked to your emotions, so enlighten me to your mental dilemmas."

"It's just, I miss my family – the Higurashis" she began as she lowered herself to sit upon the slight hill they were on, Sesshomaru following suit. "I wonder where Inuyasha is, I'm still trying to figure out who or what I am, and now concerned over who I can trust and who I cannot."

"If I may?" pausing until she motioned for him to continue "it is only natural to miss the only family you have ever known, as for my idiot of a brother he couldn't be far off now. I feel the errands he had to perform in the village won't last long and I feel he will try to get here to check on you as well." as small blush seeped onto Kagome's features as she turned away to hide it, Sesshomaru merely cocking an eyebrow before continuing "As for who you are, that is an internal struggle that I hope your training sessions and time here will answer. When it comes to those you can trust, follow your heart. I may not be an expert, but I do not feel your miko powers nor your demon instincts will steer you wrong. You have your family, my family, and from what I can tell Sango to steer you away from danger as well."

"Thank you Sesshomaru" smiling Kagome turned back to the sunrise as Sesshomaru stretched beside her.

"Stand."

"Excuse me?"

"Stand. We are out here, it's still early. I came out here to meditate and train myself, we might as well begin now. I merely want to teach you the proper concentration and physical form now. The arduous training will follow later today."

"Alright, let's do it."

The two stood in the center of the training area as Sesshomaru instructed Kagome on the proper hand form, on how to use her newly acquired demon senses, and the importance of daily meditation. As he finished his instruction, the two sat opposite one another, legs crossed and meditated in silence. Far off, standing on a balcony of the fortress, a pair of golden eyes watched their movements.

* * *

The sun rose, the light assaulted Inuyasha's closed eyes, waking him from his peaceful slumber. Stretching on the limb he slept on, he hopped down and headed into the village to say goodbye to Kikyo before heading out.

As he approached her hut, he found Kikyo outside, sitting on a nearby fence staring out at the sunrise. Sensing his approach, she turned and stared at him – golden eyes meeting a pair of emotionless hazel eyes.

"Kikyo, I -"

"No wait, let me say this before I lose my nerve" hopping down from the fence she walked up to him and embraced him. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. I hurt you more than I thought I could ever hurt anyone. I shouldn't have been ashamed of being with you, I shouldn't have tried to hide it, and I especially shouldn't have denied it. Even still, I will wait for you, I will always wait for you and if you end up with my sister then I wish you all the happiness in the world." Pulling away she gave him a sad smile.

"Come with me."

"What? No. I couldn't."

"Why not? Your father died years ago, your mother is in the Western Lands, as is your sister and so will I be. You have nothing left tying you to this village, but your whole life in the Western Lands. Everyone who cares about you is there, waiting for you as well."

"My sister doesn't care about me, she'd never forgive and neither will my mother. I tried to kill my sister, my mother's baby girl. Hiroshi would have my head for what I've done."

"You think your mother would let him harm you? You think he would even try? They will all forgive you Kikyo, you just have to ask for it. They are your family, as am I. Come with me."

"Please don't ask me again Inuyasha, unless you are asking me to be with you, don't ask me to accompany you. To watch you train, fight, and beg my sister's forgiveness. Don't ask me to watch you throw your heart and soul to her."

"I'm sorry. Just please, think about it. If you change your mind, send word and I'll come get you."

"Just be safe Inuyasha, and don't forget about me okay?"

Reaching forward, Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into his chest as he whispered into her hair.

"I could never forget you Kikyo, never. I'll come back to see you, I promise." Pulling back the shared a sad smile before he turned and ran off towards the Western Lands, towards him home.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru finished their meditation, headed back to the fortress for breakfast, and here she stood back in the middle of the training ground awaiting Sango's arrival.

"Kagome-chan!" a waving Sango called out as she approached.

"Sango-chan. I'm glad to see your leg looks much better today."

"Your mother is brilliant, it is as good as new." grabbing Kagome's hand she began to lead her back from where she came. "Come on, we've got a lot to do."

"Where are we going?"

"To the village, to my home. We need to decide on your proper weapon, and for that we need our supplies."

"Your village." Pausing nervously Kagome stood and stared off a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Will people recognize me? Will they know who I am?"

"No, not unless you use your miko powers they won't. Don't worry, we'll be safe."

"Alright, I trust you." following after the girls chatted as they walked, talking of Kagome's world and of Sango's. "So there are a lot of villagers then?"

"The village is enormous. There are so many, so many fighters and healers and farmers as well."

"And priests and monks" Kagome added with a wink.

"Don't even get me started on pervert monks."

"Pervert monks? Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?"

"Trust me, do not trust Miroku. He has a habit of a wandering AH!" screaming Sango whirled on her heel and grabbed the offensive appendage before waving it in Kagome's face. "See what I mean!" A slap resounded waking whatever villagers were still sleeping in the entire Western Lands.

"Mi'lady Sango, I cannot help myself. Good morning Lady Kagome."

"Some monk you are. Hentai houshi. Aren't you supposed to be pure?"

"No no, my dear those are the mikos." winking towards Kagome. "Lady Sango, might I have my hand back, unless you enjoy the feel of it in your hand." blushing Sango threw his hand down as he winked at her, straightened himself before rushing forward and grabbing both her hands in his. "Lady Sango, how many times must I ask before you give in?"

"Don't even try it Miroku" she threatened as she attempted to pry her hands loose, Kagome snickering from the sidelines.

"Lady Sango, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" finally freeing her hands from his, a second slap resounded through the air, the sound causing Kagome to wince.

As Kagome pried her eyes open two bright red hand prints were plastered on Miroku's left cheek, one atop the other almost a perfect overlap.

"Come on Kagome" Sango ordered as she grabbed her hand and pulled her onward.

"Run all you like, deny it as well but I know what is deep in your heart Lady Sango. You love me! You will bear my child, just wait!"

Kagome burst out laughing, no longer able to contain herself as Sango increased her pace.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter done. Thank you for the reviews. I would like to mention, due to suggestions from readers and from my friend I am debating adding a few missing characters, but no guarantees yet.**


	10. Awakenings

**I'm sorry that this update took a while longer than I had hoped, I was just busy dealing with a few things. I appreciate all the feedback I get from those who review my stories. It helps to know that this story is liked and gives me a reason to keep writing it. **

* * *

A smirk still lingered on Kagome's face as the two women reached Sango's home.

"Stop laughing already."

"I will when you stop smiling"

Spinning to glare at her new "friend" Sango laughed at Kagome as she led her further into the compound. Entering a smaller building in the back, Sango walked up to a very large wooden case and slid the doors open.

"Wow, do I really have to try all of those?" Kagome asked as she gaped at the hundreds of weapons that stood before her.

"Of course not, we just need to figure out the style of weapon first, and then narrow it down from there."

Spinning on her heel, Sango threw a katana at Kagome as she grabbed her own from the floor.

"Defend yourself!" echoed through the air as Sango launched herself at Kagome.

Narrowly able to get the Katana out of it sheathe as Sango approached, Kagome managed to rather sloppily defend against Sango's lack-luster assault. Stepping back with every assault, Kagome tripped over her own discarded sheathe and landed flat on her ass.

"Okay, so what do you think?"

"I think you're trying to kill me." Sango reached down with a smile as she lifted Kagome back to her feet. "I feel like this is a punishment for making fun of you and Miroku-sama."

"Perhaps, but back to business. What about the sword?"

"I don't know, it seems a little awkward."

"That's all I needed." Reaching forward Sango took the katana back, kicked the sheathe up from the ground to her other hand and returned the katana to the cabinet. "Let's continue. Grab the staff from the wall behind you."

Kagome spun around and immediately was forced to defend herself from another assault.

* * *

"Father!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered into his father's study, Sesshomaru and Hiroshi looking up from their papers.

"Do not just barge into my study screaming"

"Where is Kagome, and why do I not sense her in the fortress at all?"

"Because dear brother, she's not here."

"What?! Where did she go?!"

"Inuyasha! You are my son and you will learn to control yourself. She is in the village learning to fight and defend herself, as you should be doing here."

"I apologize father." taking a deep breath, he regained his composure before continuing. "Why is she training in the village?"

"Her mother will train her to control her miko powers, a village exterminator Sango is training her in hand to hand combat, and your brother has already begun training her to use her spirit whip." Hiroshi replied, earning a sideways glance and cocked eyebrow from Sesshomaru at the final comment.

"And how would you know training has already commenced Hiroshi-san?"

"Sesshomaru, you may believe yourself stoic and unseen, but the training grounds are easily visible from any noble living quarters. I saw you two training at dawn."

"Not spying on me then?"

"I would dare say that was a joke Sesshomaru. No, I am not spying on you or my daughter, I just woke up and saw you both on the field"

"Okay, enough! Where is Kagome? I need to speak with her."

"I don't suggest that just yet dear brother. She was quite upset with you when you last parted."

"That is why I have to find her."

"Then go Inuyasha" Takai interjected "Use your training from before. You've known the girl your whole lives. Sift her scent out of those in the village. Seek her out."

"Yes father. I will return shortly." bowing in respect, Inuyasha departed.

"Perhaps Kagome will mate with one of my sons after all."

"Not likely."

"Why do you say that Sesshomaru? Is my daughter not good enough for either of you two?"

"No, not at all. I meant no disrespect Hiroshi-san. I have no intention of mating anytime soon, and my dearest brother is too much of a buffoon to win her trust back anytime in the near future."

"Well regardless son, neither of you will be mated anytime soon, but that does not mean it couldn't happen."

* * *

"Well it took all day, but at least we found your weapon. It's interesting, a tanto is quite small and would require getting much closer to your attacker than other weapons."

"In that case, I guess I better perfect my forcefield."

"It would come in handy"

The two women walked through the village back towards the fortress, the sun lowering in the sky. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they spoke and joked with one another. A woman's scream from the side drew both their attentions as they ran off towards the sound.

An entire nest of dark blue to black serpent demons exploded from the ground before them and immediately began to seek out the local villagers who ran in fear and terror. Unsheathing her katana, Sango sliced through a smaller demon before spinning to call after to Kagome.

"Stay back and what every you do, don't reveal yourself if you can help it."

Sango ran off to defend the local villagers as they continued to run off. Miroku appeared from the other side of the conflict, destroying demons left and right with a golden staff. From over his head, Inuyasha leaped into view, sword blazing.

_Inuyasha. _

Kagome's thoughts were cut off as a child screamed far from the trio. Spinning on her heel, Kagome looked on in horror as the demon cornered the child and rose up above, preparing to strike. Summoning her concentration and strength, she recalled what she had been taught that morning and lashed out at the demon with her whip. A bright beam of light wrapped around the serpent as Kagome pulled it back away from the child, the demon purifying as it flew back through the air.

Silver began to seep into Kagome's hair as her nails lengthened and she leaped into the center of the fray. Unaware of her own actions, Kagome whipped her wrist above her head, her whip spinning around her body and purifying all the demons with a 5 foot radius of her body. As the whip completed one final revolution, it vanished back into her fingertips and her body sagged to the ground. Destroying the demon before him, Inuyasha ran forward and caught Kagome before she hit the ground.

As Kagome lost consciousness in Inuyasha's arms, black began to reappear in her silver mane, leaving it streaked silver and black. Nodding to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango finished off the remaining serpents and Inuyasha ran off towards the fortress.

_That girl and the hanyou, father will be most pleased when he hears that they've returned_

A pair of golden eyes followed Inuyasha and Kagome's retreat as the figure disappeared into the shadows.

"Sango-chan!"

"Houshi-sama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I'm concerned about Kagome-chan. Do you think anyone suspects?"

"I hope not. Come on, we need to check on the villagers"

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome as he ran on.

_Kagome, what was that? Where did that power come from? Please be alright._

* * *

**Sorry that update took so long. I went out of town for family stuff and just recently have my wisdom teeth removed. I'll get back to work after I feel better. Please review!**


	11. Answers

"DAD!!!! SESS! HIROSHI! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" rushing from room to room, Kagome still unconscious in his arms, Inuyasha frantically searched the fortress for their families.

"Inuyasha?!" Sesshomaru yelled from behind him, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he bellowed as Inuyasha turned around and he saw Kagome.

"I – I didn't do anything"

The rest of the family burst through the doorway as Shira gasped and ran forward. Ushering them into the room, Inu no Taisho closed the door behind them. Inuyasha placed Kagome on the couch in the back as Sesshomaru stormed after him, still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT THEN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"The village was attacked and we were defending it."

"AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN MANAGE TO PROTECT HER?!"

Shira and Hiroshi examined Kagome for injuries as the brothers continued to yell and Inu no Taisho stood back watching.

"I PROTECTED HER JUST FINE! SHE DID THIS TO HERSELF!"

"OH YEAH, SHE JUST KNOCKED HERSELF UNCONSCIOUS! YOU'RE SUCH A FAILURE, FATHER WAS RIGHT I SHOULD MAKE WATCHING OVER HER MY TOP PRIORITY AND I WILL STARTING RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU WATCH OVER HER!? OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"THAT COULD BE ARRANGED!"

"ENOUGH!" Hiroshi bellowed, as he stood and faced the two demons. "Enough. You can fight over my daughter later. Right now," pausing he turned to Inuyasha "tell us everything that happened."

Inuyasha explained the demon nest, how he and Miroku just happened across the girls, and Kagome's magnificent display of demon power. Gasping as the two finished, Shira met her husband's eyes.

"Lady Shira, what happened to Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his temper dissipated after the news.

"I was afraid this would happened, but I figured it would only occur when her life was in danger. This puts her in much more danger than I anticipated."

"Her demon blood took over didn't it?" Inuyasha asked, surprising everyone at his insight.

"Yes, it did. How did you know?"

"Because it happened to me once."

"And you never told me because?!" Inu no Taisho bellowed.

"Because I was afraid that it meant I was weak, and if I was weak I wouldn't be able to protect her!" Inuyasha yelled back motioning at the unconscious Kagome.

"Never mind that now!" Sesshomaru interjected, turning back to Shira he calmed down and spoke directly to her. "What can we do to protect her?"

"Teach her control. From what I've heard, her demon powers took over to protect Sango in the forest before, and today to protect a child. Her heart and her desire to help others ultimately controls it, but her demon powers execute it without any of her own consciousness. I fear she could be a danger to all of you in the room right now. You have to go for now."

"No." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha echoed.

"Lady Shira, let me remain by her side, I failed to train her to control her whip enough."

"Actually Sesshomaru, I believe your training today is what prevented her from accidentally lashing out at Inuyasha, it is I who failed her. I should have taught her to harness her miko powers before, her powers are harnessed in her whip, but ultimately the miko in her should control it. Now please go. She was knocked out in the heat of battle, if she wakes and believes there is still danger her demon powers could lash out again."

Nodding in agreement, all four men exited the room silently. Motioning to his side, the older two walked off for private discussion – leaving the two brothers standing side by side in silence.

* * *

Storming through the halls, servants running in fear, a confident smirk sat nestled on her lips as her silver hair flowed behind her.

"Kirika!"

"Not now Kouji, I have news for my father."

"Kirika please, don't go in there. Do not interrupt him" Kouji begged as he stood in between her and the door. Kouji stood tall – a wolf demon, long flowing black hair, tied in a low ponytail, shirtless and sweat glistening on his chest from training.

"Kouji, you smell like a wet dog. Move aside!"

"Your father nearly had you at death's door last time you interrupted one of his meetings. Please be reasonable Kirika."

"This is news he will welcome Kouji, I know what I'm doing."

"Kirika please just"

"They're back." she interrupted.

"Seriously?"

"I saw them with my own two eyes, now let me pass."

"Alright, but please be careful." stepping to the side he allowed her to barge in and flinched as Shin bellowed at her entrance.

"KIRIKA! How many times have I told you not to interrupt me!"

"I apologize Lord Shin, but I come bearing important news that both you and your counsel must know" Kirika replied lowered into a bow.

"Speak quickly, and it better be good."

"They have returned sir. Both of them, not just the male half-breed."

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely."

"Stand up and explain."

Raising her head, Kirika looked around the room, only her father and his closest advisor stood before her. His advisor squirmed under the heat of the glares between Kirika and her father. A smaller toad-like demon, the advisor was merely a speck between two powerful full Inu-demons.

Kirika stood tall under her father's intense glare, her piercing eyes returning the intensity – the eyes, her one feature from her father. Dressed in dark robes, almost ninja-like, scars were barely evident on her bare arms and at the neckline of the shirt. Mirrored on her father, one long scar extended from the bridge of his nose downward to the middle of his right cheek.

"SPEAK!"

"Her demonic powers are strong, but untamed. She demonstrated a full demon's poison whip, but hers was pure energy – a miko's energy. It is her, it has to be. The half-breed male came to her rescue as her powers overcame her and she collapsed. He rushed her off, hoping no one had recognized them."

"So it's true, and you know the boy to be Inuyasha?"

"Unmistakable, he still wears that despicable fire-rat rag."

"Very well. Jaken!"

The toad leaped at his name. "Y-yes sir."

"We have work to do. It's time to implement my revenge. You know who to contact, I want her every movement watched, I want to know what I am up against."

"Y-yes sir." Jaken bowed as he scampered out of the room.

"You've done well Kirika. Perhaps you will redeem yourself yet."

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she sat bolt upright. Staring around the room, she noticed she was in her bed, in her room, and it was now dark outside.

"You're awake."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she looked into the corner where the voice came from. A pair of golden eyes reflected back at her, the eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"Watching over you."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush and was thankful it was dark in the room.

"What happened to me?"

"Your powers took over in your desire to save a young child. You over-exerted yourself today, two training sessions and a fight. You passed out."

"How long have I been out?"

"Hours. Your mother finally just went to bed, she'd been by your side all day. She wouldn't let any of us in here with you, she was afraid you'd still think you were in a battle when you woke up and lash out. Didn't want you purifying any of us, even me" Sesshomaru allowed himself a smirk as he took a step out of the shadows.

"You didn't have to watch over me you know."

"Yes I do. There's something I need to tell you, and I don't believe our father's would be pleased about it, let alone my brother."

"uh, okay." Kagome replied as she sat up more and squirmed under his intense gaze. _What would he have to say to me that would make Inuyasha angry?_

"I will watch over you and protect you Kagome because I have to." taking a few more steps towards her, he paused beside her before continuing toward the window. "Someone is out to hurt you. I can't be sure, but I believe he will target you to get back and our fathers and at me."

"Why you and why me?"

"The man's name is Shin. He was a powerful demon lord that lost his standing because of our families. I was meant to be mated to the first born daughter from you father. Yes, that would have meant you." Sesshomaru answered Kagome's question before she asked it as he turned to look at her briefly. "After you were sent away those plans obviously changed. I am now allowed to pick my mate, but Shin believed my father should have made me mate with his daughter. When I rejected her, Shin became furious and attacked our families – our reputation and physically. He believed we disgraced the Inu Lord line, tainting it with human blood. He attacked my father and for that he has a scar across his face, displaying his shame to anyone who sees him."

"So this Shin man is after me? Why?"

"To punish us. To punish your father for tainting the bloodline and to punish our family by ensuring I cannot choose you as my mate."

"Why doesn't Inuyasha or our fathers want me to know this?"

"They feel you have enough to worry about with training and learning who to trust."

"And you?"

"I believe you need to be aware of what dangers you are in so that you are better aware of your surroundings. We will help you to know who to trust, but ultimately that is your decision."

"And you will be watching over me, watching my surroundings as well?"

"Yes. My brother and I have agreed upon it."

"You and Inuyasha agreed upon it? He agreed upon something?"

A chuckle was heard from Sesshomaru, surprising Kagome.

"Yes. He still requires much training, and he will be undergoing that training while you are trained. We leave tomorrow for somewhere else. Both our families and Sango and the priest Miroku. Somewhere safer."

"Miroku?"

"Apparently he is my brother's friend and an acquaintance of Lady Sango, so yes."

"Alright, then tomorrow we leave." Kagome attempted to stifle a yawn as exhaustion took over again.

"Your body is still drained from the day. Rest, I'll watch over you and your room this evening."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome laid herself back down as she bundled under her blankets.

"Remember, be aware of your surroundings, but do not tell them I informed you just yet. Goodnight Lady Kagome."

Looking up to say goodnight Kagome saw the wind blowing the bushes outside her window as Sesshomaru had already disappeared into the night.

* * *

**That's all for now, sorry it took so long to update. Please review, it gives me the motivation to write (hint hint).**


	12. Reconciliations

**First off, thank you for the reviews. Second, sorry it is taking a lot longer to update than I'd hoped, I am trying to get things in order to head back to school. Now on to the reviews. No there will not be a Naraku, I kinda got tired of writing him, and if I told you who Kagome ends up with where the fun be:-D Keep reviewing and of course, Keep reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Kagome woke early the next day as she stretched and took in her surroundings. There was no one to be seen around her, but she could sense someone's presence watching her.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?"

A figure leaped down from the tree behind her as a rather angry voice replied back.

"No, why the hell would that ass be around?"

"Oh good morning Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she stood up and turned around to see him. "Well he was here last night. I woke up and he was watching over me."

"Sess did what?" _He was watching over her? It must have been while I was speaking with dad. Why would he do that, he hates having to take care of inferior beings._

"Inu?"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry."

"I just, I wanted to say I'm sorry" walking up to him she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to get that angry at you, and I shouldn't have. I was just so confused, I didn't know who to get mad at and I didn't know my parents well enough I guess. Somehow I always knew you'd forgive me, but I wasn't sure they ever would and I needed them to accept me, I needed my questions answered."

Pulling back, Inuyasha looked down at her, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at? I'm trying to apologize here."

"You're rambling. You're apologizing, but you're rambling. You were right Kags, I could never stay mad at you, but you had every right to be angry. I'm impressed you were as calm as you were. I would have been furious if the secret had been kept from me that long."

Stepping apart, the two walked over to Kagome's room and sat down on the floor facing each other.

"I was angry, I was furious. I was mad that I wasn't really a Higurashi, that my whole life in the future was a lie. I was mad at mom, I was mad at you and gramps, but not Souta. I miss Souta. But I couldn't be mad at Hiroshi and Shira, I hardly know them, how could I hate them – truly hate them?"

"You don't have the capacity for hate in your heart Kags, you and I both know that."

Smiling she simply stared at him.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, I'm just sorry I ran from you. You are the one person here who really knows me, I shouldn't have run from you but you defended that horrible woman."

"Kikyo isn't horrible."

"You're still defending her!" Jumping to her feet, Kagome turned her back on him. "She tried to kill me! How could you defend a bitch like that?!"

Jumping to his feet as well, he yelled back "She's not a bitch! You don't know her like I do," seeing Kagome visibly flinch at his words, he quickly calmed down and tried to recover, "and she doesn't know you like I know you either." Walking over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders to reassure her. "You two need to take the time to get to know one another. Whether you like it or not, you're sisters."

"Half"

"Half then, but still you're family."

"So what if I give her a chance? What if she tries to kill me again?"

"She won't. I know it."

Turning to look at him, she shrugged his hands off her shoulders. Staring him deep in the eyes, Inuyasha began to squirm under her intense gaze.

"Answer me one question."

"Alright..."

"Who is she?" opening his mouth to reply, Kagome cut him off. "Who is she to you? What is she to you Inuyasha? I want the truth, and I want everything."

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded as he tried to find the right words to explain it. But before he could reply, a knock on the door caused them both to jump.

_Thank you whoever you are._

The door opened as Sesshomaru peaked around the corner.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Lady Kagome"

"How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Kagome."

"Just once more as always, Lady Kagome." a smirk appeared on his lips as Kagome pouted

_What the hell?_ Inuyasha thought as he watched the two interact.

"I thought I'd find you here brother. I was sent to find you. You are to train with father a bit today here in the fortress."

"I thought we were leaving first thing." Inuyasha argued back.

"That is the other reason I am here. Lady Kagome, your mother has fallen ill, nothing serious but enough to delay our departure. If you wish, you may go see her whenever you're ready, but afterwards you will spend the rest of the day training with me. Lady Sango will be there nearby for training as well, but the bulk of the day will be spent controlling your whip and focusing your mind."

"Alright. Let me change and I want to see my mother immediately."

"I'll just wait outside then." Sesshomaru nodded before he ducked back out.

"Give Shira my love, and I'll catch up with you later. Hopefully I'll still be in one piece." Inuyasha joked as he headed for the door.

"Don't even think for a moment that I've forgotten that you still owe me an answer."

"Wouldn't dream of it." flashing her a smile, he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Quite a mess you've gotten yourself into little brother."

"What of it, just butt out!"

"Would you have preferred me to butt out and not interrupted your conversation before?"

"You were spying on us?!"

"Oh give me a break Inuyasha, my hearing is acute enough to hear you without trying. All I heard was Lady Kagome questioning your relations with the miko. The miko that attempted to purify Kagome."

"I know what she did, and I know why she did. She won't do it again."

"What did she give you her word? After what happened before, does that really hold any weight?"

"I trust her, and she apologized. I know that that isn't enough, don't even give me that look." Inuyasha spat as Sesshomaru crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "She still has a long way to go, but she's trying. That's the best we can ask for right now."

"Well she'll have to do better if Lady Kagome is to remain safe."

"What are you implying?!"

"That Kikyo may want Kagome out of the way so she can get you!"

The two brothers stood nose to nose, glares sending daggers between the two.

"That's enough!" Kagome yelled as she threw the door open. "You two would do well to remember that while I am still training, my hearing has improved immensely since I've been here." Turning on Inuyasha she continued. "You! Don't you have a father to report to? I'm sure Inu no Taisho is not one to keep waiting." Spinning on Sesshomaru, the smirk left his face immediately under Kagome's gaze. "As for you, I'll deal with you later."

Throwing the two apart, Kagome stormed off in the direction of her mother's room.

"_Kikyo may want Kagome out of the way so she can get you!" , "After what happened before.." _The words echoed in Kagome's mind, fueling her anger as she stormed on. _I've had just about enough secrets for one lifetime._

* * *

The two brothers stared dumbly at where Kagome's form disappeared, the two now feet apart.

"Kags really got stronger."

"Lady Kagome" Sesshomaru corrected, "Has newly awakening powers. She does not even realize her full potential yet." Sesshomaru straightened his clothes out before turning away and heading after her.

"Why did you watch after her last night?" Inuyasha called after, causing Sesshomaru to pause.

"She's in much more danger than just her powers getting out of control."

"So? Why do you care? You've never taken an interest in the well-being of another, unless they were family and even then you didn't care what happened to me."

"Just because I don't show it, it doesn't mean their well-being doesn't matter to me. Kagome-sama requires more training before she'll be able to take care of herself. Besides, any daughter of Hiroshi and Shira is practically family anyway."

"Sure Sess, whatever you say. She's not stupid you know, and despite what you may think, I'm not either. She may have great potential and powers, but she's still very vulnerable and scared. Just don't hurt her." Turning away, Inuyasha leaped out the window to report to his father.

"I'd never dream of it" Sesshomaru whispered as he followed after Kagome.

* * *

**Tada! Okay so yes I know this doesn't answer any questions, just makes more! I hope you liked it, just leave me a review and let me know if you did. I hope to update again this week before Friday. Please Review!**


	13. New Developments

Sesshomaru waited outside the door while Kagome visited her mother inside.

"_Just don't hurt her" _echoed in Sesshomaru's mind as he thought of the woman inside. _When did I become so transparent? Just what has this woman done to me?_

A throat clearing beside him caused Sesshomaru to raise his guard again as he surveyed the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru." the disembodied voice whispered as Sesshomaru once again sought out its source.

"Jaken, I know it is you and that you are clearly hiding. Just tell me what it is you have to say."

"Milord, you were right in your prediction that Shin would seek revenge against the Lady Kagome. He has put preparations into motion to abduct her and inflict upon her the torture his dishonor caused him."

"When and how?" Sesshomaru's left hand clenched and unclenched at his side while poison dripped slowly from the tip of his right index finger.

"That I do not know milord. I apologize, but Shin has deemed that I am not trustworthy enough to divulge that information to until it is necessary. I can tell you he has called in aid from many different demon tribes either within the Western Territories or those that border them. He wishes solely to monitor the young mistress and learn about his competition."

"Very well. You have done well Jaken. I am sorry you have had to serve that scum for so long, I did not expect her return to take as long as it has. I assure you though that your services will not go unnoticed, nor will your facade have to last much longer."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I shall return to Shin now and report back as soon as I may."

The door opening beside him caused Sesshomaru to snap back to the current situation. Exiting, Kagome took a deep breath, her eyes downcast. Seeing the acid pooled at Sesshomaru's feet, she immediately snapped her head up.

"Are you alright?" rushing forward she carefully grabbed his right wrist to draw his attention to it.

Cursing his own stupidity, Sesshomaru regained control of his powers. "No, everything is alright." Noting her skeptical expression he attempted to change the subject. "How is your mother, is it bad?"

"No, she's fine. It's only a minor cold. It has taken her strength from her. She said that a healer has been sent for. If I had the proper training, I would be able to create a cure for her myself."

"You will have the training soon enough. And speaking of which, we should begin yours for the day."

"Very well."

The two walked in silence towards the training grounds before Kagome spoke up.

"You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, you know."

"What makes you think there is something wrong with me."

"What you've taught me in training."

Quirking an eyebrow at her while they walked, she continued.

"Your powers were clearly out of your conscious control back there. From what you told me that means either you would have to be in physical peril, or emotional distress – enough distress to upset you and distract your normal concentration. Also, you keep clenching your fists as we walk, you've never acted that way before."

"Monitoring my mannerisms now are we?"

"No, just being observant of my surroundings, as you taught me as well."

Smirking at her, he allowed his attention to return to their walk and to Jaken's news.

"Sesshomaru, I know it isn't your place, but would you be able to tell me anything about what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"I do not know the details, and wouldn't it be his place to tell you that?"

"It would, but I fear he won't. Or if he does, it won't be the whole truth."

"Kagome-sama" reaching his hands out to grasp her shoulders, he paused their motion and turned her to look him in the eye. "All I can tell you is to give him time. My brother may be stupid and idiotic, but he would not deceive you. What I can tell you about their previous situation is this: my brother loved her and she him, but the woman hurt him greatly. She caused him embarrassment and shame. The details are for him to tell you. I just wanted you to realize that it is not an easy conversation for my brother to have."

A distant look appeared in Kagome's eyes as she stared off to the side. Shaking it off she turned to look at Sesshomaru, and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you for telling me that. Despite what he make think, you do care about him."

Shock flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes and as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"But don't worry, I won't tell him if you don't" winking at him, Kagome turned and continued their walk.

_An interesting woman indeed._ Catching up to her in two strides, the duo continued in silence until they reached the training grounds and began her training.

* * *

The afternoon came to a close as dusk approached. Kagome sat on a hill next to Sango, the two women speaking of the usual – boys, clothes, and combat. Sesshomaru stood off to the side, his thoughts lingering on his conversation with Jaken earlier.

_I will have to report to father and Hiroshi as soon as I can._

"Lady Sango!" carried across the grass as the trio turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku heading their way.

"Hello Houshi-sama. What are you doing here today?"

"I came to observe Inu getting his ass kicked by his father."

"I did not get my ass kicked. He's my father, what am I supposed to do, hurt him?"

"That's what he wants you to do little brother." A smug and satisfied look settled on Sesshomaru's face.

"Yeah, well next time then."

Kagome merely stared at Inuyasha as he approached. An indescribable expression lingered in her eyes, not to be overlooked by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

_She truly cares for that bumbling oaf doesn't she?_ Sesshomaru thought as he understood her expression.

"Yo Kags, what's up?"

"N-nothing, I was just thinking"

Inuyasha waltzed forward and extended a hand to Kagome to help her up, Miroku mirroring the gesture to Sango – who disregarded it and got up on her own. As Inuyasha pulled Kagome up, her footing slipped and she fell into his chest, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist. Miroku and Sango knowingly looked at one another and took a few steps away from the couple as Sesshomaru stood off to the distance watching.

"Kagome, I" Inuyasha began, but cut himself off as he gazed past Kagome's head. "Kikyo?" he whispered as a figure glided along through the air on a cloud beside Hiroshi.

Pushing against him immediately, Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a fury as tears began to form in her eyes. Spinning around instantly as he saw, she gazed up in the sky and indeed saw her half-sister gliding through the air beside her father.

The two landed on a balcony that led to her parents' room. Pausing for an instant, Kikyo stared out at the group – or more pointedly at Inuyasha, before entering into the room.

"Mother." Kagome whispered as she summoned her new found speed and sped away to her mother's side.

Rushing into action immediately, Sango and Miroku ran after her – immediately left in her dust. Sesshomaru on the other hand ran past the two humans and lifted Kagome into the air bridal style; Inuyasha still rooted the spot where he watched Kikyo disappear into the fortress.

"Lady Kagome, you need to calm down."

"Sesshomaru! Let me go! I have to go see my mother!" Kagome bellowed as she twisted herself to a standing position in Sesshomaru's arms. Who in turn immediately lifted her off the ground a few feet and attempted to calm her.

"She is fine! You said so yourself!" he yelled, attempting to get through to her over her own struggles and cries.

"She brought her here! How could she bring that witch here!" Kagome screamed, tears pouring down her face as her strength dwindled and she allowed Sesshomaru to lower her back to the ground.

As soon as her feet touched down he spun her to face him and threw herself into his chest. By this time, Sango and Miroku had caught up. Upon seeing the couple the two turned and walked down another hallway to give them some space.

"Kagome, your sister is not a witch nor should you fear for your mother's safety. Your mother sent for her, you said so yourself earlier. Your mother sent for a healer, and whether you like it or not Kikyo is a powerful and skilled priestess."

"But why her?! My mother's illness is not serious, there had to have been someone closer, someone else."

"Your mother wanted it to be her. She wanted it to be her daughter."

Kagome's sobs died down as she pulled back to look at Sesshomaru. Reaching up, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

"For what Kagome?" he whispered back as he pulled her to him tighter.

"You calmed me down and kept me from making an idiot of myself. And, you called me Kagome for once." she joked as they pulled apart and simply stared at one another, a smile lingering on both their expressions.

Sesshomaru merely stared down into her slightly red and puffy eyes as he raised a hand and brushed the trails of tears off of her face.

Off to the side in the shadows, a pair of golden eyes watched the entire interaction. Turning away, a blur of red ran off towards Shira's room and away from the couple.

"Your mother will be fine. Let's give them a moment alone. Come with me" Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and led her off towards a section of the fortress that she had never been in before.

"Where are we?" looking around she saw that the halls mirrored those of every other hallway, with the exception of portraits hung on the wall here and there. Powerful Inu-demons stared down at the couple as the walked on.

Reaching a doorway, Sesshomaru reached into his robes and pulled out a key. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open and motioned Kagome inside. Entering into the room, her breath hitched as she gazed at bookshelves along every wall, littered with hundreds of books.

"What is this room?"

"This is my private study. No one comes in without my permission, and no one enters without me – unless I give them access."

"Your study?"

"I've collected writings and such from many sources – humans and demons alike. Great generals, philosophers, teachers and the sort."

"Why have you brought me here?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence as she walked about the room, gazing at the bound books and scrolls of parchment.

"I wanted you to see it. I cannot explain it Kagome, but you see past my walls – my barriers and shields. I cannot help but let you in, your kind spirit wills me to." walking forward, he stood beside her as the two gazed at one another, merely inches apart.

Before Kagome could react, her body was pulled into his as one hand rested on her waist and the other caressed her cheek. Closing her eyes, Kagome allowed herself to lean into his touch and her own hands found their way to his upper arms, holding on to steady herself. Opening her eyes, she stared into his own as the two leaned closer until they could feel the other's breath on their lips. Their lips brushed each others in the lightest of touches – if it weren't for the rush that pumped through her veins, Kagome would have never realized it had happened. The two paused for a heartbeat, and as they began to lean into one another, a knock on the door caused them to jump apart as they regained their composure.

"Enter" Sesshomaru rasped out as he looked over and caught Kagome's gaze once more. A playful twinkle lingered in her eyes as a smirk graced her lips. Kagome turned her attention back to the door, reminding Sesshomaru they had a visitor.

"Sess, Kags. I figured I'd find you two here." Inuyasha said as he walked in and stepped aside to allow Sango, Miroku and then finally Kikyo to enter.

"Yes well, what can we do for you little brother?"

"Dad sent me to inform you of the changes to our previous plan."

"Changes? What changes? Is my mother alright?"

"Yeah, Shira's fine. She'll recover her strength within a week, but we cannot wait that long. The six of us will head out tomorrow."

"The six of us?" Kagome asked, looking around the room until her gaze settled upon Kikyo. The two exchanged a glance before Inuyasha drew their attention away.

"Yes, the six of us. Father will stay here so as not to rouse suspicion from the other Inu Lords, as will your parents Kagome. Sesshomaru will finish my training and Miroku will be coming along to spar with me and help maintain watch and a secure area. Sango and Sesshomaru will continue your hand to hand combat and demon powers training for you Kagome."

"And my miko training?"

"Mother has requested that I take up that duty" Kikyo replied quietly.

"If that is what our mother wishes, then so be it. We leave first thing in the morning I assume?"

"Yeah, first light." Inuyasha replied, refusing to meet Kagome's gaze.

"Then I suggest we all get some rest." Kagome stated with an air of finality as the group nodded and one by one began exiting the room.

Kagome stared at the back of Inuyasha's head as he waited for Miroku, Sango and Kikyo to head out in front of him. Refusing to look back at her, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

A growl of frustration emanated from Kagome, earning a chuckle from Sesshomaru.

"What are you laughing at?!" she spat at him as he walked over to her.

"Your lackluster attempt at an intimidating growl. You are far too petite to be growling LADY Kagome." he replied as with a spur of the moment action, he pulled her to him once more and kissed her before either could protest.

As the initial shock washed over Kagome, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal intensity and emotion. As the two pulled apart, Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome's lightly swollen lips as he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I do not know what my brother has told you of me, nor what you have come to think of me. I know that you care for my brother and I am not asking you for anything or any decision, I swear to you that I will never do anything to hurt you." Leaning back, Sesshomaru kissed her ever so lightly once more, before lightly caressing her cheek and turning to walk to the door. Pausing as he opened the door he turned to her once more. "Goodnight Kagome."

With that, a stunned Kagome walked over and sat upon his couch as one hand lightly touched her lips and the other rested over her still pounding heart.

* * *

**So I'm an hour past my goal. Go figure it happens. I got distracted by watching **_**Kino's Journey**_** with my brother. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	14. Travels Pt 1

At first light the group set out. Miroku and Inuyasha in the front for protection with Sango and Sesshomaru guarded the back while Kirara flew overhead with packs on her back – leaving Kikyo and Kagome walking side by side in the middle. Sango attempted to make small talk with "Lord Sesshomaru", while Miroku and Inuyasha whispered in the front. Yet, the two women walked in silence.

As the sun rose high in the air signaling noon, the group stopped to take a break. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed off to hunt some lunch, Miroku and Sango began preparing a fire. Walking up to Kagome, Kikyo spoke for the first time.

"Now would be a good time to begin your training."

"If you say so." Kagome replied as the women walked off to the side a ways.

"I've been told by Inuyasha and our mother that you can form a crude barrier."

"I've done it once or twice, but I've never meant to. It was a gut reaction."

"Well it's time you learned how to do it, and how to do it on a large scale. Watch me."

Kikyo took a step back, and as she did the two brothers returned to the campfire – rabbits in hand. Raising her hand above her head, Kikyo closed her eyes and began to concentrate. As she did, the wind began to pick up around her feet and swirl around her. Her hair billowed in the air, creating a halo effect about her head. As the group watched on in awe, Kagome began to see Kikyo's powers emanating from her body – almost like an ethereal shine. And in a heartbeat, the light flashed and rushed to her extended palm. As it reaches the palm of her hand it expands outward, creating a dome shape around her and Kagome and enveloping the campsite as well. Lowering her hand, Kikyo took a deep breath as she was clearly worn out from her work.

"That was amazing." Kagome stated as she smiled at Kikyo. "Brilliant, beautiful, and amazing."

The rest of the group went back to what they were doing as they saw the women interacting before them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cleaned the rabbits as Miroku collected sticks to skewer them on and Sango fed Kirara.

"Thank you, but the point was to demonstrate to you the control required. The light you saw was the aura, our powers. Only you and I could see it. The power that Lord Sesshomaru has taught you to concentrate on and control is the same power that you wield to form barriers. Although your miko powers form into a demon whip due to the Inu blood within your veins, it is ultimately the miko within you that controls it."

"So both my miko powers and demon powers stem from the same energy."

"Correct. You have to control that power and project it forth to create a barrier. Simple small barriers are easy to erect, even shield-like barriers are possible. It takes great concentration and skill to create a barrier around the campsite as I just did. It will take a lot of practice on your part to get that far, but that is what I want you to concentrate on doing first. The barrier will protect you from being seen by demons and humans and will keep most demons out. It will be your greatest defense."

"Alright. I'll begin working on it immediately."

As Kagome began to concentrate on the powers flowing within her, Kikyo smiled and walked back to the rest of the group.

_She's much smarter and much more diligent than I expected._

Kikyo walked up to the fire, and as she approached Inuyasha he stood and turned away.

"I'm going to go get more rabbits and perhaps some fish as well. Miroku, care to help?"

"Sure."

The two walked off into the woods towards a nearby stream as Kikyo watched on. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she settled on the ground beside the fire.

"He's still not forgiven you." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"What gave you that idea, him walking away from me, or his avoiding my gaze?"

"Even still. He cares for you. I can see it in his eyes, we all can."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because even though I still think you are scum for what you did to him and for attempting to kill your own flesh and blood, not even scum deserves the stupidity of my brother."

Placing the last rabbit on a skewer, Sesshomaru handed them to Sango and walked off to observe Kagome. Kikyo and Sango watched on in awe as they saw Kagome disappear from sight behind a small barrier and reappear, Sesshomaru standing to the side watching.

"He cares about her doesn't he?" Kikyo asked.

"I think so."

"And what about her?"

"I'm not sure. I think she's confused right now."

The two women continued to idly chat, speaking of their own villages and their personal fighting skills.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome raised another barrier, but as she lowered it she fell to the ground. As he began to rush to her side, he stopped abruptly as he saw her catch her self and sit on the ground, her back to him. Reaching to her side, she opened a small sack she had on her waist and pulled out what seemed to be random knickknacks.

"What are those?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked forward and knelt beside her.

"Keepsakes from back home. I brought them with me when I ran away. Something to remind me of them always."

Holding her hand out, she showed him little figurines and necklaces as she slipped a folded piece of paper back into the sack with her other hand.

"They are little gives from my grandfather, mother and brother. Jewelry, small toys and fake protective charms my gramps believed in. Just little reminders of my old life."

Miroku and Inuyasha entered back into the camp, arms full of fish. Inuyasha froze in his spot as he sees his brother and Kagome sitting nice and cozy beside each other, off in the distance. Pausing to look back at him, Miroku looked ahead and saw them too.

"You said it yourself Inu, Sess cares for her and you think she cares for him too. Do you really expect for her to stand by and wait for you forever?"

"Shut up. I know it's all my fault" casting his eyes down at the ground, a scowl plastered itself upon his face. "I'm such an idiot. I've lied to her so much, and kept even more from her. I'm pushing her away and into his open and waiting arms."

"I hate to say it, but if that's where she finds herself happy maybe you should let her go." with that Miroku walked off, leaving Inuyasha alone with is thoughts.

* * *

The group ate lunch and rested a bit before finally heading out. This time though, the arrangement was shuffled. Kikyo was still a little worn out from the barrier so she was riding on Kirara's back above it all. Miroku and Inuyasha walked ahead whispering, Sango and Kagome were in the middle whispering, and Sesshomaru walked in the back snickering at the four since he could hear everything but they were too distracted to hear each other's conversations.

"So what happened yesterday?" Sango whispered, attempting to prod information out of Kagome.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy. Miroku and I saw you two holding one another when he ran after you. He was comforting you and you were accepting it. Now spill!"

"He just helped me calm down and realize I was being irrational, that's all."

"Sure, and that's why we all caught you two together in his private study on the other side of the fortress."

"Alright fine, something happened. We kissed."

* * *

"You're what?!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha, drawing everyone's attention and preventing Sango from yelling out at Kagome.

"Shut up Miroku."

"Are you sure about that though?"

"Yes, I have to fight for her. I think I love her."

"You think. Inu, you can't ruin her chance at happiness because you THINK. Sesshomaru is not the type to be shot down and give them another chance later."

"I know, I know. I just can't stand the idea of her with him." Smirking at the thought, Sesshomaru took pleasure in his brother's dismay.

* * *

"You kissed? Did he kiss you or you kiss him?"

"He kissed me."

"What does this mean? Are you two going to be mates? Do you love him?"

"Sango, calm down. It was just a kiss." Sesshomaru inwardly flinched as he heard this, but continued listening in on both conversations.

"Just a kiss? Well did you kiss him back?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I don't know. I care about him, of that I'm sure."

"But..."

"But I care about Inuyasha as well. I just don't know where my heart lies these days. I need more time to figure it out. It was reassuring when Sesshomaru told me he wasn't expecting anything out of me now."

"Awww, he said that? What else?"

"Well, is someone trying to live vicariously through me?"

"What? No, never."

"Uh huh, and what's going on with you and Miroku?"

As the topic changed, Sesshomaru tuned out both conversations and was lost in his own thoughts.

_She does care about me then. But what about my idiot brother. I know he cares for both of them, but he is willing to fight me for Kagome. Well, I've never lost a fight to him before, I'm not about to start now._

As Sesshomaru steeled his determination, he brought his concentration back to their safety and keeping watch the rest of the day's walk.

* * *

As the group found a clearing for the night, Kagome and Kikyo stood off to the side as Kikyo prepared to erect the barrier.

"Kikyo wait."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you mind if I tried first?"

"I told you it would take a lot of training and practice, but go ahead. Just don't over do it."

"Alright."

Closing her eyes to concentrate on the powers flowing through her veins, Kagome raised her hand in the air and willed her powers outward.

All eyes watched the two sisters' actions as Kagome began to form a barrier that expanded outwards, enveloping them all. Kikyo's eyes widened in shock and admiration as she watched her sister's barrier form. Granted it wasn't as high or wide as Kikyo's was, it managed to envelop quite a distance.

Noticing her body begin to waver, Sesshomaru ran forward to support Kagome as Kikyo reached out a hand to stop her.

"Very good Kagome, but please stop."

"A-alright." Kagome gasped out as she lowered the barrier and fell backwards against Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's golden eyes watching from the sides.

"You've done well, but it has taken too much out of you. Once you have trained yourself more, it will be much easier to form a barrier. Also, if we weren't walking as much as we have been, neither of us would have been as exhausted as we are." Raising her own hand into the air, Kikyo quickly erected a new barrier and watched as Sesshomaru helped Kagome to sit by Kirara.

_She's much more powerful than I expected. She truly is who everyone said she'd be – the most powerful demon and priestess in one being._

Following behind, Kikyo noticed Inuyasha's gaze fall upon Kagome and his brother. A sad pain wafted over Kikyo as she watched the emotion in Inuyasha's eyes, that is until he met her gaze. Two pained expressions stared back at one another, the two locked together – neither willing to look away. It wasn't until Kagome called out to Kikyo, that the two broke each other's gaze.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Was that alright?"

"Yes, you did very well. I am quite impressed. Just rest now, we'll begin training again once we've reached our destination."

"Alright."

* * *

The group settled down for the night and all eventually drifted off to sleep. Kagome, Sango and Kikyo on one side of the campfire, and Miroku on the other. An arrangement insisted upon by Sango after frequent gropes by the pervert monk that evening. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had disappeared from sight up into a tree or the shadows to rest and watch over the group.

A cold wind blew over the group, causing Kagome to shudder and reach for her blanket that had fallen off. Opening her eyes slightly, she noticed that both Kikyo and Inuyasha were missing. A pain shot to her heart as realization dawned on her.

_He's still hiding something from me. How can I be with someone who hurts me this much_. She thought as Sesshomaru's words echoed in her mind._ "__I swear to you that I will never do anything to hurt you."_

As she pondered their interactions, a ruffling of grasses nearby caused her to snap her eyes shut, sensing the pair returning. Peaking her eyes open, she saw a solemn expression on both their faces as Inuyasha leaped back into his tree and Kikyo settled into the bedroll beside Kagome.

A little while later, Inuyasha had drifted back to sleep and Kagome heard a quiet sniffling and sob from her side. Kikyo was hurting and was obviously trying to hide it.

_Inuyasha, you baka!_ Kagome thought as she made up her mind and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Another long chapter for you all to enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming. I just wanted to let you all know that the next few chapters may be spaced out a little bit more than usual. I will be attending training for an RA position starting in just a few days and will have a very busy schedule until September. I will do my best to update again before training begins, and even if they are short will attempt to update during my training. Please bear with me through this busy time. Thanks again for the reviews!**


	15. Travels Pt 2

Inuyasha awoke the next morning and took a glance at the campsite from his treetop perch. Fear shot through his veins as he saw that Kagome's bedroll was empty and missing. Leaping down from the tree he immediately began sniffing the air for her scent. Upon sensing it he immediately recoiled, Sesshomaru's was close by.

Sneaking off to follow the scent, he found the two standing beside the nearby stream. Kagome stood on the banks while Sesshomaru had waded into the river, capturing fish for breakfast. A scream issued into the air as Sesshomaru quickly lashed at the water and launched the fish at Kagome. Giggling as she caught the fish and placed it with the others the two settled back into silence and merely looked at one another.

_She is happy. Maybe Miroku was right._ Inuyasha thought as he sneaked off once again back to the campsite. Deciding to prepare a fire for them when they arrived back, he set to work gathering the branches to busy himself.

* * *

"He has gone." Sesshomaru stated to Kagome

"I know, I could feel him"

Wading over to the shore, Sesshomaru stepped onto land and extended a hand to Kagome to help her to her feet.

"We should head back, we have enough fish now."

"Sesshomaru, wait." Kagome called as he turned to leave.

"Yes Lady Kagome?"

"I just wanted. I wanted to." Kagome faltered in her words, failing to find the right way to express her feelings.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her insecurity and took a step towards her.

"Kagome?"

Steeling her will, Kagome closed the gap before them and reached up to kiss Sesshomaru. As they pulled apart, she smiled as she looked up at him.

"You said we need to make better time today right?" she asked as she looked away.

"Yes. I feel the monk and exterminator could ride on the neko, and you and your sister will travel with me and Inuyasha."

"Please understand, but I need to travel with Inuyasha today."

Slightly confused, Sesshomaru allowed the confusion to seep into his expression, a change Kagome did not overlook.

"There is something I must speak with him about, and it just seems like the right time."

"I understand." Leaning down, Sesshomaru placed a light kiss on Kagome's cheek as he pulled back and reached down to pick up their morning catch.

* * *

Upon arriving back at camp, Sesshomaru and Kagome found a fire prepared and that everyone else had woken up. Gazing around the campfire, Kagome saw Kikyo was the last to wake up and that her hair had fallen out of her normal pony tail in her sleep. The sunlight drifted over the tops of the trees and hit Kikyo across the right side of her face. Kagome gasped as an image she had seen years ago flashed into her head. Reaching to her side, she lightly touched the pouch that held her family keepsakes. As understanding came to her, she shook it off and returned to what she was doing before.

The group cleaned up and prepared breakfast as Sesshomaru informed them of the new travel plans. Finding an excuse, Sesshomaru and Kagome convinced Kikyo and Inuyasha that Kikyo should travel with Sesshomaru and Kagome with Inuyasha.

As they finished up breakfast, Kikyo lowered the barrier and the group set out. Miroku and Sango flew up into the air on Kirara's back, a loud slap reverberating through the air as Miroku rubbed his injured cheek. Kagome chuckled at their antics as she crawled onto Inuyasha's back. Kikyo stood beside Sesshomaru as his cloud formed and they set off as well.

* * *

"Lady Sango, you must understand. My actions are meant with utmost respect and admiration" Miroku attempted to apologize as Sango rolled her eyes from in front of him.

"Yes Houshi-sama, utmost respect. That is why your hand constantly attempts to grope my rear end."

"Only the most perfect buttocks Lady Sango."

Sighing in frustration, Sango resigned herself to silence for awhile.

* * *

"So what exactly was the real reason behind this arrangement?" Kikyo asked as the three couples moved out of earshot from one another.

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow I feel you would prefer to have my sister balanced by your arm than my person."

"She requested it be this way."

Kikyo stiffened hearing Sesshomaru's declaration, fear seeping into her heart.

"Do not worry priestess, she does not intend to steal my idiot brother away from you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she cannot give what belongs to me to him."

"And what would that be?"

"Her heart."

Gasping at his openness, Kikyo turned slightly to regard him.

"Do you mean to say that my sister has fallen in love with you?"

"I believe she has."

"And you?"

"Much to my father's happiness, I believe I have as well."

"Well well, after all these years. How ironic isn't it?"

"What's that?"

"You were meant for my sister before the two of you were even born. After all these years many believed you would never find the demoness that could break through your shields."

"I began to believe that as well. I had begun to believe that no demoness possessed the proper attributes to gain my affection."

"And here, the lost child of the Western Lands has stolen it away."

"And what of yours priestess? The cold-hearted bitch from Goshinboku forest." Sensing her flinch at his words he corrected himself "Or so you are called. Two birds of a feather we are priestess – the cold -hearted bitch and the ice lord."

"And yet our frigid exteriors were melted by the other's sibling."

"So you do still care for him?"

"Of course, I always have. I am ashamed of what I did all those years ago, and if I were given the chance, I would go back and change it in a heartbeat."

"You cannot change the past, but perhaps your sister can improve your future."

Looking down at the younger siblings in question, the two allowed a smile to grace their lips as the witnessed a sibling rivalry below.

* * *

"INUYASHA NO BAKA!!!! Stop doing that!" Kagome bellowed, smacking Inuyasha on the back of the head as he merely chuckled to himself. "Put me down! I'll just run!"

"No way, it's safer for you to be with me than on your own."

"Safer?! You just leaped down from the top of a 40ft tree! How is that safer!?"

"Kags, we're half-demons. Get used to it. That's safe for us."

"I don't care. Logic still tells me that it is not safe, so stop doing it!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Pausing to allow the woman on his back to calm down, Inuyasha took a deep breath before he began again. "So where did you and Sess wander off to this morning?"

"You know very well where we were. You followed us."

"I-I"

"Yeah, my senses are getting better Inu."

Blushing at the concept that he was caught by Kagome, which clearly means Sesshomaru knew as well, he decided to keep his mouth shut from then on.

"You still owe me an answer."

"An answer? To what?"

"Who Kikyo is. I know who she is to me and to a lot of people, but I still don't know the woman you do."

"It's complicated."

"Clearly. Considering you two wandered off last night and returned with solemn expressions and then my sister cried herself to sleep. I just ASSUME IT IS COMPLICATED!" Kagome replied, getting more irate with each word.

Flinching at her tone of voice, Inuyasha resigned to the fact that he needs to spill it now.

"So this is why you insisted on traveling with me?"

"That and, we have been apart so much lately that I felt like I needed to spend some time with you again. It felt strange not being around you."

A curse from above and slap were heard again, as the two gazed up to see Miroku laying on his back on Kirara, clearly Sango had given him one good hit this time. Shaking their heads, the two returned their attention to their previous conversation.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to interrupt me until I finish."

"I won't, I swear."

"Look, it all happened summers ago. When you went off to camp and I supposedly went abroad to study art. I came through the well and father met me in the local village. We stayed in the forest training for the most part, we weren't supposed to be seen by the demon community. You and I were supposed to be missing or dead, remember. Well there was a demon attack in the village and father and I rushed to help them. That is when I met Kikyo. Father explained who she was and immediately I saw the similarities between the two of you." By this time, Kagome had allowed her head to rest upon Inuyasha's shoulder to rest as he continued.

"We became fast friends. Father would have to come and go, return to the Western Lands every week or so to keep up appearances and all. When he was gone Kikyo and I would spend time together. We were young and we were stupid. Soon, we had fallen in love. Young love, very fragile and easily broken." Inuyasha's voice seeped from nostalgic to angry as he continued. "We were, well dating. And it was the day I had to return home. I had made something for Kikyo and went to give it to her. As I got close though, I overheard a conversation she was having with one of the local village boys. He was asking her if she was really with that 'monster' or if she just felt sorry for me. I'll never know why she did it, but she denied being friends with me, let alone being in a relationship with me. When I returned to the forest, she had come to say goodbye and I confronted her about it. We got into a fight and being as immature as I was, leaped into the well and ran home."

"And the gift you had for her?"

"I don't know. I lost it somewhere."

"Would it be this?" Kagome asked as she reached around his neck to show him a crumpled piece of paper that she had pulled out of her pack.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it on the ground by the well house that day I got back. I thought it was really good, but figured it was a picture you didn't think was good enough, so I kept it. I realized the girl you'd drawn was Kikyo this morning, when the sunlight hit her as she was waking up."

"Kagome, I-"

"I know that was hard to tell me Inu, but look at the picture. She looks happy, she made you happy. Why can't you just give her the chance to explain to you why she did it?"

"I don't care why she did it. She did it, that's all I need to know."

"You Baka! She cares about you. I can see it in her eyes, and I could feel her pain last night when she was crying."

"Since when are the two of you close? I thought you hated her."

"It's not that we're close, yes we're family, but she's hurting and I want to make it stop. Just think about it."

The journey continued with very little conversation from any party member, a few slaps here and there were heard from above, accompanied with the occasional "hentai!"

As dusk began to settle in, the group saw their destination in the distance. As they got closer, the compound came into view. It was much smaller than the fortress and clearly not as well fortified. Around 10 or so smaller buildings were scattered about, all enclosed by a small wall. Landing just beyond the gate, the 6 members dismounted and stared at the compound before them. A few servants came out of the main building, lanterns in hand and bowed at the two brothers.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha if you would." The servant said, motioning to the main building. "Your father sent instructions and such ahead of you." Following the main servant inside, the two brothers left, leaving the other four standing outside with various other servants bustling about them, grabbing the sacks from Kirara and rushing them off to the housing quarters.

Walking over to her, Kagome stood beside her sister before gaining the determination to speak to her.

"Kikyo, could we talk?"

Nodding to her in response the two sisters walked off, leaving Sango and Miroku alone with Kirara. Sniffing the air, Kirara rushed off in the direction of food. Turning to speak to Miroku, Sango gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh Miroku-sama, I'm so sorry." Sango whined as she took a step toward him and reached her hand up to turn his chin to the side. Examining his right cheek, Sango found a slight bruise forming under his eye. "Come with me, I have some salve in my bag that'll help the bruise."

Grabbing his hand, Sango dragged him off in the direction the servants went with her things. Shock was etched on Miroku's face as he got over Sango's gentle treatment just then and the fact that she was pulling him along my his had.

* * *

Settling down on a porch, the two sisters sat in silence before Kagome finally spoke.

"I know I don't understand what happened all those years ago, but all I know is that you hurt him." raising her hand to stop Kikyo before she began, Kagome continued. "Even still," reaching into her pack, she pulled out the paper and began to unfold it. "This tells me that you also made him very happy." Extending her hand out, Kagome handed the drawing to Kikyo.

Tears welled in Kikyo's eyes as she stared down at the portrait of a younger her. Happiness and pain both rushed to her heart as she felt so happy that Inuyasha had loved her that much, but regret over what she'd done.

"So, I was wondering." Kagome interrupted Kikyo's walk down memory lane. "I was wondering if you could tell me why you did what you did."

* * *

**There you have it, now you have some of your answers, and soon you'll have some more. Please be patient as I try to find the time to finish the story up. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!**


	16. Discussions

Miroku winced as Sango applied the salve to his newly forming bruise.

"Stop wincing, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"How do you know, you weren't beaten by a demon exterminator today."

"Well you wouldn't have been either if you'd stop groping one!" Sango bit back, applying more salve in a not so gentle way.

Reaching up, Miroku grabbed Sango's hands in his own causing her to blush and stare at him.

"Lady Sango, you must know I mean no disrespect in my actions. I respect you with all my heart and soul."

Sango began to squirm under Miroku's intense gaze, a deeper blush seeping onto her cheeks.

"You must understand that there are reasons why I chase after you Sango. I chase after you because you are worth it. You can beat me back with your Hiraikotsu for all you like, but I will just get back up and keep coming."

"Houshi-sama, please." Sango pleaded, attempting to free her hands from his own.

"Once this is all over Sango, and we return to the village. It would honor me greatly if you'd agree to bear my child." Leaning forward, Miroku placed a gently kiss on Sango's cheek before standing and walking to the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru allowed a laugh to escape his lips as he and Inuyasha put down the letter sent by their father. Staring at each other the two brothers allowed themselves to share a laugh.

_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha,_

_By now, I feel it is only right that I admit to you two the true actions of _

_myself, Hiroshi and Shira. We know that the two of you are more than_

_capable of protecting both of Shira's daughters and that you two both _

_care greatly for them. Our sending you away has more to do with bringing _

_the two of them together than it does with Shira's failing health. She is in _

_fact in perfect health, she faked it all to get her two daughters together and to_

_bring Inuyasha and Kikyo together again. Sesshomaru, you know that you were _

_intended for Kagome, and her for you. I know that we made an agreement that you_

_may now choose your own mate, but I have faith that you will make the right choice._

_Enclosed is a present for Kagome from her mother. It is a priestess bow like the one_

_Lady Kikyo has, with one difference. While the bow is made of the fang of Hiroshi, it_

_will still enhance her miko and demon powers. It will serve her will as a weapon and _

_as a protection. Keep the two of them safe from harm and do not destroy each other._

_Inu No Taisho_

"So it seems we've been set up dearest brother."

"Yes, apparently our father was more involved in our love lives than we knew Sess."

"Speaking of which, I feel that we should -"

"No need. Miroku advised me and for once, he's right. I've lied to Kagome and kept too much from her. I pushed her away from me and straight to you. You care for her, I can tell and she for you. She's happy Sess, just keep it that way. If you hurt her ..."

"It'll never happen."

The two brothers stood in silence staring at one another, and for once they understood one another. Standing to leave the room, the headed down the hall and towards where they sensed the girls were.

* * *

"You want me to explain how I could hurt him don't you?" Kikyo asked, tearing her eyes away from the drawing and to Kagome.

"Yes. I know you love him, I can see it in your eyes and I know you're hurting" noticing Kikyo's guarded expression Kagome explained. "I heard you crying last night. I may not know you well Kikyo, but you still are my sister. If you are truly sorry, then you deserve another chance, but if you hurt him again I swear that I will not hesitate to ensure that my attack does not miss."

Chuckling at her sister's threat and joke, Kikyo sighed as she resolved to tell her everything. Kagome's eyes darted to the side, to the door beside them as Kikyo began, her eyes downcast at her lap.

"In order for me to explain my actions towards Inuyasha, I guess I would have to start with before you were born."

"Before I was born?"

"It's complicated. I was young, very young, but as I grew up the actions surrounding my youth came into perspective. Our mother was one of the most powerful and respected priestesses in any land. She was known as a great healer across the country side and was respected by any village. That is, until she met Hiroshi. Granted, I now know what a kind and great Lord he is, but before, I resented him. He destroyed our mother's reputation and her honor. My father had died before I was born in a local war. It was unheard of for a priestess to mate with a demon, they were of pure spirit, blood and heart." Looking away, slightly ashamed, Kikyo stared off into the darkening sky as she continued. "When mother was taken as Hiroshi's mate, we moved to the fortress in the Western Lands. It was there that you were born and from there that you and Inuyasha were smuggled back to the well. While they were gone, I was exploring the fortress and village and overheard villagers and demons alike. Demons disrespected your father for taking a priestess as a mate, and the humans disrespected our mother for the fact that she went against her priestess teachings to mate a demon. As I grew older, the whispering ceased as demons came to respect your mother and humans learned of Hiroshi's kindness and pure nature – for a demon that is. The thing is, when I was 10, I was sent back to the village near the well to be trained by mother's mentor. I was to learn the miko ways just as she did. Once back there, the whisperings began again. The village had not forgotten the shame our mother had caused them and my anger only grew. I resolved never to return to the fortress and resented mother, Hiroshi and you. When I met Inuyasha, it all changed. I fell in love with him and began to understand what our mother was thinking and feeling. Yet, I had become well respected in our village and the neighboring ones. So when word that I was carousing with a demon got around, I felt my reputation slipping away just as our mother's had. In order to attempt to protect it, I unfortunately denied my relations with Inuyasha to that local boy. In doing that, I had saved my reputation, turned Shira, Hiroshi and Inu no Taisho against me. But the worst was the fact that I had hurt Inuyasha. I was stupid, I was young and in retrospect my reputation meant nothing to me compared to the pain I had caused Inuyasha."

"I knew that it wasn't as simple as it had seemed." Kagome replied with a smile, a bit of mischief twinkling in her eyes.

Kikyo began to lean away from Kagome as she regarded her sister's expression. Kagome stood and dusted off herself as she walked over to the door. Sliding it to the side, she revealed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing behind it. Kikyo gasped as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, embarrassed by what he had just heard and the fact that she had been so distracted she didn't even notice their presence.

Walking over to Sesshomaru, Kagome grabbed his hand as she led him back into the building, leaving the other two alone.

* * *

"You knew we were there the whole time didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked, a smile gracing his lips as he regarded the woman beside me.

"I did. While I wanted to know the truth as well, I felt that if he heard it too than maybe he'd give her another chance."

"You took quite a risk that it would have been a reasonable explanation. What would you have done if she had no reason?"

"I knew she did. I could tell that she loved him, and truly regretted what she'd done, and I also knew he still cares for her. It was a risk that was worth taking. Besides, if she started saying anything detrimental, I would have stopped it."

Laughing, Sesshomaru steered Kagome to the package sitting on the floor for her.

* * *

Kikyo snapped her eyes away from Inuyasha's, attempting to hide her embarrassment over what she'd said.

Walking forward, Inuyasha walked past Kikyo and leaned against a porch support. Staring out away from the building he began to speak.

"Why didn't you ever tell me all that?"

"You never let me" Kikyo argued back, snapping her head up as she spoke.

Spinning on his heel, Inuyasha turned to stare down at her. "You never tried!"

"You don't know how it hard it was to talk to you!" standing up to counter his movements, Kikyo stood face to face with him, only a foot apart.

"How hard it was to talk to me?! You never said anything to me!"

"That's because you ran from me! You never talked to me either! How am I supposed to open my heart and soul to someone who wouldn't even look at me?!"

"How am I supposed to talk to someone who shattered my heart and trust!?"

The two screamed at one another until they screamed themselves out. Calming down they looked at one another. Realizing they were merely inches from one another and almost touching the two immediately looked away and took a step back, crimson blushes seeping onto their cheeks.

Looking away, the two merely stood in silence, neither willing to be the first to speak again.

* * *

A dark figure knelt in the shadows and bowed in respect as they spoke "Lord Shin, we have found them. They are at Inu no Taisho's smaller compound only a few day's journey from the main city."

"And security?"

"Hardly any at all. The brothers and the other miko will be the hardest challenge, but there is an exterminator with a neko demon and a monk with them."

"They are of no concern to us. The brothers will be easily disposed of and the miko will not put up much of a fight. Make the preparations."

"Yes sir." The figure bowed once more as they disappeared into the shadows.

"Soon I will have my revenge" Shin whispered to himself.

From a peep hole behind the bookcase, Jaken shuffled off as fast as he could.

_I must tell Lord Sesshomaru!_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! (j/k) **

**Okay, first of all I am Soooooooo sorry it took this long. I've been so busy and well to be honest I've never written any Inu/Kikyo so I struggled with how their interaction should be. I know it is shorter than the other updates, but I'm going to try to write again soon. I hope you enjoyed it and update soon.**


	17. The Strike

The sound of scampering feet heading towards them caused a figure to jump into the shadows. Watching from the corner, golden eyes watched at Jaken scampered into view.

_Where is that toad off to?_ Kirika thought as she watched the toad's movements. Following behind, the wind blew towards her. As the breeze rustled past her she caught the scent of another Inu-demon on the toad. _So that's it is it? Well then, we'll just have to fix that little problem._

Rushing forward, Kirika wrapped her arms around Jaken's form and lifted him into the air. One hand rested around his torso while the other hand held him by the throat.

"Rushing off to tell your beloved Sesshomaru of our plans are we?"

"N-no, of course not Lady Kirika. I am your father's loyal servant, I have been for many years."

"Yes, and that's why Sesshomaru's scent is all over you, you lying toad! Well, why don't we watch your beloved master lose what he holds most dear to him, his vassal and his woman."

Retaining her hold on him, she ran off towards the group – just paces ahead of her troops.

* * *

"I have something for you" Sesshomaru said as he led Kagome forward. "Your parents sent it for you."

Reaching down, Kagome unrolled the package and gasped as she stared down at her new bow. The bow it self was ivory in color with purple stripes decorated the bow, mirroring the stripes on her own wrists.

"What is it?"

"It's your weapon. It's made from your father's fang and enhanced by your mother's miko abilities. It will not only amplify your own strength, but it will serve as your protection as well. Keep it safe."

The sound of a throat clearing behind them caught their attention.

"Sorry" Sango apologized as she stood nervously.

"Not at all, what's up?" Kagome asked as she stood and faced Sango.

"They say that dinner's ready."

"Alright," turning to Sesshomaru, Kagome continued "you go on ahead and get Inu and Kikyo, I'm going to go to my room and put this away." motioning to the bow in her hand, she smiled at him as she turned and walked out of the building, a little bounce noticeable in her step.

"What happened to her to make her so peppy?" Sango asked as she watched her go.

"She received a very special weapon from her parents, and she also played matchmaker between Kikyo and my brother."

"Ah." The two walked off out of the room to get Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Walking past the dining room, Miroku called out to them as they passed the doorway.

"Sango!"

"Yes Houshi-sama?" Peeking her head back around the doorway she saw Miroku kneeling at the table, Kikyo and Inuyasha already present. "Oh, you already fetched them."

Walking in with Sesshomaru following behind, the two sat down at the table, leaving an empty seat between them.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking around at all members of the table. Inuyasha sat to one side of Sesshomaru, Kikyo to his other side, followed by Miroku and Sango then finally an empty seat for Kagome.

"She went back to her room to return the bow that her father sent her." As soon as Sesshomaru had finished his sentence, he shot up from his seat. "Do you smell that brother?"

"I can't smell anything."

"That's my point. We should be able to smell the servants, each other and the plants and trees around us. Something is up!"

Rushing to the door, Sesshomaru threw it open to have the room flooded with smoke. Coughing, everyone covered their eyes and tried to recover.

"What is going on?!" Sango yelled through the gas as Kirara ran in from the outside, transformed.

"Someone is trying to kill our senses. Kagome! They're after Kagome!" Sesshomaru bellowed as he and Inuyasha bolted from the room.

Once outside, Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga and used the wind scar to clear the smoke. Surveying the surrounding area, Sesshomaru leaped off into the air only to land a few feet away. Bending down, he lifted something into his hand. As the group approached, they saw that he was holding Kagome's bow.

"They have her." a snarl escaped Sesshomaru's lips as he sniffed the air once more and his eyes bled red.

Rushing to the edge of the property, Sesshomaru leaped into the bushes.

"UNHAND HIM!" he bellowed as the rest of the group scattered in.

Standing before them was Kirika, holding Jaken by his throat from her right hand.

"So, he is yours isn't he? Well I guess I'll just have to dispose of the traitor now." she mocked back as she raised her other hand to strike.

Before anyone could even blink, Sesshomaru's whip lashed out and wrapped around Kirika's arms, pinning them to her side. As she was dragged to her knees by the whip, Jaken was released and scampered off to hide behind Inuyasha and the group.

Kirika's cries echoed through the air as the poison whip began to eat into her arms.

"Sess stop!" Rushing forward, Inuyasha ran in front of his brother and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Stop! This isn't you. You don't want to kill her!"

"Why should I spare this pathetic wench."

"Because killing her would make you just as bad as her bastard father. Besides, it won't help get Kagome back." at mention of her name, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed golden again for an instant before returning blood red. "Kagome would want you to spare her, you know Kagome wouldn't want you to kill for her."

At that, Sesshomaru's heart rate slowed to normal and his eyes faded back to amber. Releasing his whip, Sango rushed forward, Hiraikotsu in hand to ensure that Kirika would not rush off. Walking forward, Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Kirika and slung her over his shoulder.

"Grab your things, we're returning now. I'm going on ahead with Kirika and Jaken, be back by sunrise."

Hearing his name, Jaken ran forward to stand beside his master. The cloud formed at their feet and rushed them off back towards the fortress.

"You heard him, go get your things. Kikyo, you'll travel on my back. Sango and Miroku will be on Kirara. We have to get back as soon as we can, Kagome's life depends on it."

Running off, the group rushed to grab their things and be off.

* * *

"LET ME GO!!!!" Kagome screamed as she struggled against her restraints.

She stood, her wrists chained above her head, alone in a dark room. As she screamed, the door opened and in walked a man that Kagome had never seen before. As the light shined through the singular window, a scar was evident from his nose to his cheek.

"You're Shin." Kagome more stated then asked.

"So you've heard of me."

"I've heard of a pathetic excuse for an Inu-demon whose daughter was cast aside by Lord Sesshomaru. A pathetic demon who became bitter at his disgrace that he seeks to disgrace another family."

Kagome's head flew to the side as Shin struck her.

"See, pathetic. You can't even hold your temper in the presence of this 'half-breed'"

"Who is the pathetic one? You're the one in shackles that not even demon strength can break through, and your hands are encased in a metal that blocks your purifying whip. You're defenseless. I'd hold my tongue if I were you!"

"Maybe you'd be defenseless if you were me, but I'm not you!" Kagome lashed out her legs, knocking Shin's feet from beneath him and causing the shackles to cut into her wrists as her entire weight was suddenly supported by the shackles.

"Feisty, I like that. Let's see how long that spirit lasts before I break it. Not even your precious Sesshomaru can get to you in here. We're within a barrier that they will never break through. They can't even sense your scent through here. You're alone, all alone." Shin taunted as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, please hurry._ Kagome thought as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it took this long to update. Move-in happened and then classes started. I hope to finish the story in a few more chapters. Please review!**


	18. Hope

**First of all, I would like to say that I should be sleeping/studying/doing my homework, but because so many of you reviewed so much and were so concerned with what happens, I decided to procrastinate a LITTLE since it is the weekend and work on it for you. I do have a very busy day tomorrow, so FEEL LOVED! And THANK YOU so much for reviewing bows to readers Anyway, continuing the story now!**

* * *

Sesshomaru rushed on back towards the forest, his heart constantly pulling him in the other direction – knowing he was flying further and further away from the woman he loved. And the demon inside him, well that was telling him to slit the throat of the pathetic wench in his arms that very instant. Conflicts were raging within the stoic demon Lord, and it was becoming visible in his features too.

"Jaken?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes milord, thank you again for saving my life" bowing he groveled the best he could upon the cloud.

"Please stand up, there is no need for that. It is my fault that I put you into that situation, and my fault that Kagome has ended up in the one she is now."

"No Lord Sesshomaru, it is not your fault things have happened the way they have. Regardless of your involvement, Shin would have gone after Kagome-sama and my predicament was my own. I was careless and allowed Kirika-san to capture me, I was and still am proud to serve milord. My only regret to you is that I cannot lead you to Shin now."

"That's alright, we will find him one way or another." _We have to._

* * *

Cries echoed out as Shin landed a blow to Kagome's face once again.

"Ah, the torture you endure for the mistakes your parents and lover made. What a shame. You should never have returned." Raising his hand to strike again, his voice level rose to a scream "YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION! HOW COULD ANYONE WANT YOU?!" hitting her again he cackled as he continued his verbal abuse. "They aren't even coming to save you now." Laughing to himself he took a step back and as he wiped his hand across his sweaty forehead.

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed upward at him, not daring to move her head as she watched him and waited. Seeing his guard was down, she lunged herself forward, until the chains went taunt and launched her head into his own. The strike sent Shin reeling backwards and the force of the chains pulled Kagome back against the wall, her metal encased hands slamming into the stone.

"YOU STUPID WENCH!!!!" a small trail of blood trickled down the side of his face as he stood to stare down at her. "Perhaps I cannot break you by beating you" taking a step forward, he extended his right hand and with his index finger slid it down the side of her face to her neck. "I may have to take more drastic measures." Pulling her body upward by her neck, Shin brought her face inches from his own. "Then maybe you Lord won't want a pathetic, broken half-breed"

As Kagome's wall began to disintegrate, her emotions got the better of her. Her anger welled within her as her disgust focused it upon the hand holding her neck. Shin's foul breath began to assault her face and neck as she gritted her teeth in anger. And in a n instant, Shin threw her down and jumped backward as he clutched his right wrist with his left hand, staring down at the burn blisters forming on his palm.

"What the hell is this?!" screaming he ran forward and kicked Kagome in the side before storming out of the room and leaving her to her thoughts.

_I purified his skin with just the contact with my own skin. _

Concentrating, she was able to bring forth her powers to the surface of her skin, just as she had with her whip. Sinking to her knees, she rested with her head against the wall and allowed her arms to rest above her as her hands hit the wall above her.

A slight cracking sound caught her attention as she moved her fingers around as much as she could within the metal casing. A slight change in texture dawned on her as she realized that she had damaged the casing as she was thrown against the wall earlier. Confidence and hope empowering her onward, she sat more upright on her knees, relieving the tension from her arms as she began to strike that spot of the casing against the wall behind her.

_If I can break through a tiny bit, at least I could heal myself while the boys try to find me._

* * *

Arriving at the fortress, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo ran as fast as they could to Inu no Taisho's study, certain that is where Sesshomaru would be. Entering the room, they found a sight to behold.

Sesshomaru stood off to the side, emotion riddling his normally stoic face as he stared out the window at the sunrise, Hiroshi attempting to calm his furious wife from attempting to purify Kirika, and Inu no Taisho discussing with Jaken possible locations for Shin's hide out.

"Is there any news?" Inuyasha asked as he ran forward to his father and the trio trickled in behind him.

"None yet, Sesshomaru can't seem to catch her scent on the breeze anywhere." Inu no Taisho explained as he looked up from a map.

"Shin's blocking it. I know he is. I can feel that she's hurting, I just – I just can't sense where she is" Sesshomaru's voice faltered as he admitted his weakness – his inability to save the one he loves.

"What about her?!" Kikyo yelled as she stormed towards Kirika, Miroku jumping between them. "She knows where they are! Make her tell us!"

"Kikyo, sweetheart." Shira soothed as she calmed down and rushed to her daughter's side. "Hurting her won't stop the pain that Shin is putting Kagome through, and in the long run it won't make us feel better either."

"But, we have to find her. She helped me, she treated me like her sister even though I tried to kill her" tears began to fall down her cheeks as she embraced her mother. "Why can't I help her, why can't I sense her?"

"Shin must be using some sort of barrier that is preventing us from getting to her, but shhhhh, we'll find her. We just have to."

Solemn expressions passed between the group as Kirika sat confident in the corner.

_Fools, they know I'll never talk. My father would be proud of me for the sacrifice I'm making, he's proud of the work I've done for his revenge. I'll be saved and regain my father's love._

* * *

"Lord Shin! Your hand, what did you do?" Kouji exclaimed as he rushed to Shin's side to aid him.

"Leave it alone! It's nothing. The wench is stronger than I presumed. She can purify me merely through skin to skin contact. Such a nuisance." mumbling he walked over to his desk and opening a drawer, he pulled out a black glove that he pulled over his injured hand.

"Sir, you really should have that checked out."

"It's nothing. It'll be a mark of pride once I've disposed of that wench"

"Uh..excuse me sir." a timid voice called from the shadows as Shin spun towards the sound.

"What is it?! Can't you see I am busy?!"

"I apologize sir" the servant cowered as they bowed from where they stood. "I was told to deliver a message to you, sir. It is of some urgency."

"Well spit it out!"

"It is your daughter sir," Shin visibly flinched at the word _Daughter_ as the servant nervously continued "She's been captured. She was seen in Lord Sesshomaru's presence, unconscious, and being transported to the fortress sir."

"Why is that of any importance? If the girl was stupid enough to get caught, then she should be tortured and executed. What concern is it of mine?!" Waving the servant away, Shin stormed off through another door as Kouji merely stood in shock.

"Kirika, what are you doing? If Shin won't save her, then I'll have to. She'll hate me for what I'm going to do, but for her life I'll take her hatred." Rushing out the door, Kouji set off towards the Western Lands and towards Kirika.

* * *

"Sess?" Inuyasha called as he walked up to his brother. The two standing on the balcony outside Sesshomaru's study.

"Inuyasha, I figured someone would find me sooner or later."

"She'll be fine you know."

"How can you be so sure? You don't know Shin like I do."

"Yeah, but I've known Kagome our whole lives. She won't give up, she'll fight."

"That's what I'm afraid of, she'll get herself killed fighting back."

"SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA!" Miroku's frantic voice carried from the study to the balcony.

"Oye, out here!" Inuyasha yelled back as the two turned towards the doorway.

"Hurry, come quick. Someone has been brought in my the guards. He's here for Kirika."

Hearing that, Sesshomaru rushed out towards the study, the two tailing behind him.

Bursting through the doorway, Sesshomaru came face to face with Kouji as he stood off to the side, no guards and not tied down at all.

"What's going on!?" Sesshomaru bellowed as he began to approach a now backing away Kouji.

"Sesshomaru stop, wait." Inu no Taisho called over, catching Sesshomaru's attention. "He's here to make a deal. He's willing to lead us to Shin and Kagome in return for Kirika's safety."

"Kouji! Get out you traitor! You'd sell my family out! And for what? My father will come to get me soon enough."

"NO HE WON'T! Don't you get it yet Kirika?" walking over to her, he knelt in front of her. "You're disposable to him, just another minion to do is dirty work for him. He'll never see you for who you truly are. He knows that you are kidnapped and willingly brushed it off by saying it was your fault for being caught in the first place."

"LIES! My father is proud of me for what I've done. I've led him to his revenge!"

"No, you were a tool that he will now discard to the side."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she shook her head from side to side. "LIES! LIES!"

"No, they're not, and I'm sorry that they're not" extending a hand upward, he caught her chin between his index finger and thumb. "To him you're nothing and he won't come to save you, but I have." Standing up he turned away from her and faced the group. "I will show you where he is, but there is a barrier that I cannot get back through. It is quiet strong, I'm not sure how you can get in, but I can take you as far as the barrier. If you do not trust me, Kirika can remain here with your parents until we return with Kagome."

"I'll agree to that" Sesshomaru nodded as he stepped forward and extended his hand to Kouji. "It seems we have something in common. A woman we love in danger that we're willing to risk it all to save."

"Agreed." Shaking hands the two demons shared a mutual understanding of one another for a brief moment.

"The question is, how will you get past the barrier" Inu no Taisho murmured off to the side.

"If I may." Kikyo chimed in. "I could get them past the barrier depending on the strength of the barrier."

Smiling to her, Shira walked over and hugged her daughter as she stared at the group once more.

"Please be careful, and please bring my other daughter back to me."

Nodding in agreement, the group walked out and headed off towards the gates, as Hiroshi walked over and untied Kirika. Tears still pouring down her cheeks, Kouji stepped forward and pulled her to his chest.

"They'll get her out and I'll be back for you. I'm sorry it has to be this way, you or your father, but remember you always have me."

Stepping back he ran out the door, following behind the group.

"Kirika, would you like a bath and some food?" Shira asked as mother mode clicked on as she watched the girl stare hopelessly at the spot where Kouji disappeared, and tears stained her face.

* * *

"It's further East" Kouji yelled out as he ran side by side with Sesshomaru. "The barrier encompasses a large area. The problem is that Shin has a lot of, well, minions to be honest. They will remain loyal to him to the death and stop at nothing to stop you."

"Then they will maintain that loyalty to the grave. They will not stop us." Sesshomaru yelled back as the group rushed onward.

_Sesshomaru, please hurry_ echoed in his heart as he swore he could hear Kagome's cries and feel her pain.

* * *

**One hour, 5 pages, I think I did well for myself. Sorry but probably not another update until at least Tuesday night, if not Thursday. Enjoy the week and please review! Oh and for those of who you asked, my new house was nice, but now I'm back at school not living there anymore!**


	19. Revenge

The group rushed onward through a dense forest, the entourage led by Kouji followed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha – Kikyo on his back, and Sango and Miroku on Kirara above. The trees thickened as Kouji slowed his pace. Coming to a halt, the group stared around clearly bewildered as why they stopped.

"We're here." Kouji announced as he turned to face the group.

"Here? Where's here?" Inuyasha asked as he felt Kikyo stir and he released her to slide to her feet.

"We're at the barrier. And as Kouji described, a powerful one at that." Walking forward, Kikyo extended her hands in front of her as she closed her eyes. "Very powerful. I'll do my best, but I can't be certain that the gap I open will be open long. Be prepared to run through."

Turning to ensure they were all prepared, and receiving nods all around she turned her attention back to the barrier as she once again closed her eyes. A bright aura began to form around Kikyo as it all concentrated to the spot between her hands and the barrier. Expanding outwards, the aura began to puncture through the barrier, spreading outwards and opening a gap.

"NOW!" Kikyo yelled as one by one the group rushed through the gap she had created until she herself jumped through it as it closed behind her.

"Kikyo that was amaz- KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed forward to catch the collapsing woman. "Kikyo, are you alright."

"I-I'm fine." her eyes fluttered open as she spoke, taking a deep breath and looking around she pushed herself to stand again.

Her knees buckled from under her again as she tried to stand. Catching her again, Inuyasha began to berate her.

"You used too much energy to open the barrier, you need to rest. I'll stay here with you and the rest can go on ahead."

"NO! You need to go to Kagome. They will need your strength to help them past the guards that Kouji mentioned."

"Then she'll ride with me." Sango declared as she beckoned Kirara to her side.

Helping Kikyo to stand, Inuyasha helped her onto Kirara's back as Sango sat behind her and held her steady with one arm while the other held her weapon over her shoulder.

"We're ready. Lead the way." Sango motioned as the group ran off towards the compound, everyone's weapons at the ready.

* * *

Kagome heard the metal begin to give way little by little with every strike against the wall behind her.

_Almost there. Just a little more time_. Heavy footfall rushing by her cell door began her blood pumping faster. _They're here, I know they are. I don't have much time._

Raising herself up with new determination, she began to throw her hands into the wall with a new fervor.

* * *

"Lord Shin!" a voice yelled as they burst through his private study doors.

"Why are you disturbing me!?" he bellowed in response as he stood from behind his desk, quickly and recklessly wrapping his injured hand.

"They're here. Inu no Taisho's sons. They have breached the barrier and are headed this way."

"Then send guards to stop them!"

"We have, they have a miko, exterminator, monk and Kouji with them sir. They are knocking down whatever forces we send."

"Then go yourself and stall them. Buy as much time as you can!" he yelled as he motioned them out and began pacing the room.

_They've come for the girl. Sesshomaru would kill me in an instant without his father's level head here to stop him. _Standing tall with a new resolve, Shin made up his mind as he stormed out of the room. _If I'm going to die for taking this girl, then I'll have to take her with me. Those fools will rue the day they invoked my wrath._

Approaching the door that held Kagome, a sadistic smile lingered on his lips as he burst through the doorway.

"My dear, don't tell me you've been trying to escape. Didn't I tell you it was futile?" Walking forward he grasped the back of Kagome's hair as he pulled her upward to look him deep into the eye.

Kagome attempted to struggle free, still throwing her encased hands against the wall.

"Futile efforts girl, futile efforts."

Throwing her backwards against the wall, her hands slammed into the wall as her head followed just below her wrists. The force of the blow threw Kagome into a groggy consciousness as Shin paced before her, thoughts of how to destroy her lingering in his mind.

* * *

"WIND SCAR!"

The group barreled through the mass of minions sent their way, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha slashing through them with their Tetsaiga and Tokijin, Sango slashing through groups with her Hiraikotsu, Kikyo purifying rows of them with her bow and arrow, and Kouji and Miroku slashing through hand-fulls at a time with their own sword and staff.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled over to Kouji as he continued his assault.

"She's in the main building, near the center. She's being held in a central room, chained to the wall and her hand encompassed so that she cannot form her purifying whip."

As the attackers began to thin out Sesshomaru turned and yelled back to the group.

"Can you take care of this group while we run ahead? Shin must know we're here by now and will try to either harm or move Kagome."

"Go ahead, these minions aren't even a challenge" Sango yelled back as Kirara landed briefly so she could hop off before launching back into the air for Kikyo to continue her air assault.

Nodding to each other, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slashed through a few last demons before launching over them and rushing towards the building, cutting down any demon in their path.

* * *

Screams echoed forth from Kagome's mouth as Shin once again assaulted her abdomen with his demon whip. Lacerations riddled her body from the torture he inflicted. Laughing to himself, Shin lashed out just above Kagome's head to frighten her.

Screaming as it rushed towards her face, Kagome winced and pulled on her wrists trying to protect her face with her hands. The jolt on her wrists caused her to wince in pain as her hands fought against the binding again. Feeling around, she felt a small hole in the encasement.

A smile graced her lips as she began to chuckle to herself.

"What are you laughing at bitch?!" Shin bellowed as his pupils narrowed in shock as he witnessed Kagome transforming.

Raising herself up onto her knees as high as she could go, silver seeped into her hair, her markings on her wrists thickening, her canines grew out, markings began to appear on her right cheek as blood red began to seep into her eyes as well.

"You foolish bastard." Kagome cackled, her voice dropping lower as she raised her head up to look him in the eyes. "Your death will be my family's revenge. Revenge for separating us for so long, revenge for what you did to me, and revenge for what you did to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's family as well!"

"What are you babbling about you stupid bitch? You are still bound. You are helpless" laughing he regained his composure as he took a step forward, raising his hand to lash his whip down on her once more. Flicking his wrist down, his whip wrapped around Kagome's neck, forcing her head to look upwards. "Now die!"

Preparing to pull his wrist back and end her life, Shin's eyes widened in horror as Kagome's whip came to life through the small break in the casing. Wrapping around Shin's upper arms, she immobilized his arms and pinned them to his upper body.

The door burst open in that instant as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed in, shock apparent on both their faces as they took in the scene before them.

A smirk came to Kagome's eyes as fear flashed in Shin's eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed as the pain from her whip caused his to deform and his body to contort in pain as the whip seared into his skin.

"Kagome, stop it!" Sesshomaru yelled as he rushed forward and knelt before her. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he held her forehead to his as he continued to whisper to her. "Kagome don't do this. Control it. I know your demon side is trying to protect you, but you don't have to, I'm here now. Stop this, this is not you, you're not a killer. Let us take care of him, don't taint your hands, they're too pure. Once you spill another being's blood it will be on your hands forever. Please stop, for me."

Leaning down, Sesshomaru placed his lips over hers. As he kissed her, black began to seep back into her hair as her features returned to normal and her whip began to dissipate. As soon as her whip was gone, Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed hold of Shin. Raising his hand over his head, Inuyasha smacked Shin over the head knocking him out cold.

As Sesshomaru pulled away, Kagome slumped her head against his shoulder as he reached his hands up and formed his poison whip to free her wrists. Lifting a now unconscious Kagome into his arms bridal style, he turned to look at Inuyasha who had unceremoniously thrown Shin over his shoulder and was prepared to head out as well.

Rushing out of the building they caught up to the rest of the group as they all took of, leaving the minions in their wake as they rushed back to the Western Lands and to the fortress.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I think I'm going to try to update by this time next week. I figure if I put too early of a deadline for myself I'll just disappoint myself and my valued readers if I fail. Whereas if I say I'll post next week and get the chance to work on it sooner it will be a nice surprise for both of us. I hope you liked it, please review! And thank you to all of you who have been regularly and loyally reviewing each chapter, it makes me feel good and gives me a great reason to keep writing.**


	20. New Beginnings

"Kagome! Sit down! You need to rest." an angry and worried Sesshomaru yelled as he rushed forward and grabbed his pregnant mate from the ladder and placed her on the couch, rushing back over to the ladder to grab the herb book she had been reaching for.

"I'm just pregnant, I can move around and exert myself. It's better for our baby if I do."

"Yes, but I don't want you climbing the ladder, you know you are someone clumsy." smiling at her pout, he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Really, can't you two not do that when I'm around."

"Then maybe you should stop coming around, Inu-baka" Sesshomaru quipped back.

Walking in with his own mate, Kikyo, the two sat down and the group immediately struck up conversations.

"I can't believe it's been 5 months since you got pregnant Kagome" Kikyo raved as they heard giggles down the hall.

A smile graced the women's faces as a squeal echoed through the halls and a little girl ran in, tailed by Miroku.

The girl was 4 years old, long silver hair that shimmered blue in the sunlight. Amber eyes held mischief as she ran behind her father's red haori for protection.

"Kaoru, why are you hiding" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at his daughter. "You need not fear Miroku. But you should, Fear me!" he yelled as he turned and pounced on his daughter, tickling her relentlessly as Sango waddled into the the room, beaming at the sight before her, herself also with child.

"Everyone's here now!" Kagome squealed in delight as she waddled towards her equally large friend. "I'm so glad. Kirika and Kouji are coming to visit today."

"They know sweetheart, that's why everyone is here right now."

"Well we all do live in the fortress and village, it's not like we don't see each other everyday anyway." Sango replied back as the group stood and smiled at the young girl, still being tickled relentlessly.

"Inuyasha, let her breathe." Kikyo suggested as she placed a hand on her mate's shoulder to stop him.

The group burst into laughter as the young girl feigned unconscious when her father relented. Poking an eye open, she shot from behind him and rushed to her uncle's safe keeping.

"Now what makes you think I'm a safer Inu-Lord to hide behind?"

"Because Auntie Kagome will protect me from you!" Kaoru replied with a triumphant smile as Sesshomaru lifted her into the air and the room once again burst into laughter.

A soft knock on the door caught their attention as they all calmed down and turned to the sound. Jaken bowed before the group as he spoke.

"Lords and Ladies, Lady Kirika and Lord Kouji have arrived."

"Thank you Jaken, and there is no need to address us so formally" Kagome berrated for the millionth time.

Raising his head, he motioned the group to follow as he lead them to their visitors.

Arriving in the dining hall, the women waddled their way to Kirika as the guys gave each other an knowing gaze from a friendly yet manly distance.

Pleasantries and stories were exchanged as the group caught up. As night fell, the group enjoyed a dinner and bid each other a goodnight as they all separated to see one another the next day, Kirika and Kouji were there to visit for the week – a tradition they've maintained every year since the fiasco was resolved.

* * *

Once the group had returned to the fortress all those years ago, Kirika had forsaken her father just as he had her. Believing he deserved death, she launched herself at him, only to be stopped by Kouji. Shira had managed to heal some of Kirika's emotional wounds caused by her father and shown her the error in his ways and hers as well.

Instead of sentencing him to death, Shira and Kikyo devised a more appropriate punishment – he would serve his daughter and her new found mate, Kouji. They created bracers that bound his demonic powers and limited his strength, and now he stood subdued and obedient in the corner – silent and behaved.

Staring out at the night sky, her hand rested on her belly as her head rested on the balcony door frame, Kagome allowed her thoughts to drift.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a deep, yet gentle voice whispered from behind her.

"I'm just thinking about how great it is to have Kirika and Kouji visiting, and then we get to go visit the Higurashi's for a week. "

"I know, and I know you're looking forward to going back to see them as well."

"They are my second family. I'm glad I can still go back and see them, and I'm glad they understand my choice to stay here with you and everyone here."

"Remember, you're half demon and Kikyo is now Inuyasha's mate. She is bound to his lifetime and you have our Inu-demon longevity. So long as we take care of one another, we may live to be with them permanently one day."

"I know. And I know that's why you worry about me so much."

"I worry about you and our mischievous little boy that I love and adore." wrapping an arm around her waist, he placed his palm over her belly.

"Our unborn child. We don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl. And, we love you too daddy." snuggling closer to him she felt his breath on the back of her neck as she too began to allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

The two drifted off to sleep as their thoughts and dreams no longer lingered on the nightmares of the past, but of the future that held each other, their loved ones, and their unborn baby.

Fin.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that took so long to finish. I just had the most hectic and probably worst week of school and work ever. I hope you enjoyed it, that is the end of the story. Once things calm down a bit and if my creativity doesn't fail me, I may return once again with another story. Thank you all for your reviews.**


End file.
